Behind Stone Walls
by Yankees01
Summary: Victoria lives in Renaissance England. She catches the attention of the palace... will she find happiness is everything in the palace... not what it seems? Char: OC, Lita, Orton, Nexus, Cena, Trish, Jericho, Punk, & others
1. Intro

**A/N: I only own Victoria. **

**This story takes place in Medieval/Renaissance period, so they won't talk completely like us. I don't want reviews telling me that the language, clothing, people, or anything else is out of place... it's fiction. I would appriciate reviews and suggestions as to continue or not. **

**Main Characters:**

**Amy (Lita)- Randy's youngest sister; looking for a husband**

**Victoria (OC)- Amy's best friend; also looking to get married**

**Randy- Amy's brother, just returned from Venice to work in the palace; likes Victoria**

**Phil- Victoria's brother; works with Justin in the army**

**Wade- the reckless prince**

**Heath- the other prince; will more than likely take over the throne**

**Justin- Wade & Heath's general; Wade's best friend**

**John (Cena)- Heath's best friend; top advisor to the princes**

**Trish- Amy and Randy's sister; married to Chris**

**Chris (Jericho)- Duke of Wellington; Trish's husband**

**Vince- King**

**Linda- Queen**

**Stephanie- Wade and Heath's sister; married to Paul**

**Paul- Vince's top general & Justin's older brother**

**Adam- King of France**

**Cody- co-leader of the barbarians**

**Ted- co-leader of the barbaians**

**You will see other WWE Superstars making apperances**

**

* * *

**

I woke up and got ready just like I had every other day… but I knew that soon everything would be different. I was going to have to find a husband soon… I wasn't sure if I was happy or not about this. I didn't really know if I wanted to be tied to anyone. I knew that it would make my father happy and that it would make them wealthier, but I didn't know if it was going to make me happy.

"Victoria… let's get a move on. We have to be at the church." Mother told me and I sighed.

I picked up my little brother and walked out to the carriage. We got in and I sighed as the gloomy country side passed us by… it was always gloomy here.

We made it to church on time and we listened to the priest before getting our blessing. We gave alms and I waited on mother to speak to the priest. I was standing there when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I smiled when I came face to face with my best friend Amy (Lita). She smiled and hugged me.

"Will you be over tonight?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yes, father is coming how and I will be there. I am so glad to get away from my house." I said and she laughed.

"Good because Randy will be back tonight." She said and I smiled. I had always had a crush on her brother; he looked so good.

"Victoria… come on." My brother called and I turned to see him and mother waiting on me. My little brother was in my mother's arms.

"I will see you tonight." I said and Amy smiled. She had a crush on Phil, my brother.

"Are you really going to dinner tonight?" Phil asked me and I nodded.

"Yes, you were invited, but decided not to go." I said and he nodded.

"Well, have fun and try not to drool over Randy." He said as he walked outside. I finished up making some food to take with me tonight. Amy and I had been friends since we were younger, but Amy's family was wealthier than we were. Amy's father owned the lands around here and my father was just a merchant. I sometimes envied her, but then I knew that she had to go through more things than I did and much more was expect of her.

I took my food with me as I rode in the carriage to Amy's house. We pulled up and Randy opened the door. I smiled as I got out. He immediately pulled me into a hug and I smiled. I had always liked Randy.

"Victoria!" Amy called and I smiled at her.

"Come on, it's starting to rain." Trish said from the doorway. Trish and Amy were sisters, but Trish was already married to Chris. He was the Duke of Wellington and he treated Trish very well. I hugged Trish as I got into the house and Amy's mother hugged me.

"Victoria, you did not have to make any food." She said.

"I know, but I didn't want to show up empty handed." I said and she smiled.

"She made puddings!" Randy said and we were all laughing.

"Come on, it's time you eat." The servant said a little later as we sat in the parlor. The men were in the other room.

"You will think that Randy's friend is cute." She said and I rolled my eyes. Amy thought everyone that wasn't her brother was cute.

We walked into the dining hall and for once Amy was right. I looked to see Randy's friend standing next to Randy. He was a little shorter than Randy, he long brown hair, and looked very charming.

"That's Drew." Amy's mother said and I smiled.

"Don't forget girls that one of the princes is here with us." She said and I looked at Amy. She hadn't mentioned that.

"Don't worry, he is here to visit with father after the meal." She said and I nodded.

We all sat down to eat and there were many people here to celebrate Randy's homecoming. He had been in Venice learning the new sciences and law. We were eating and Amy nudged me.

"I noticed that the prince keeps looking down this way." She said.

"He is probably staring at you." I said and she smiled.

"You think so?" she asked me.

"Yes, I do." I said. Amy had long red hair and had features that most men wanted. I had blondish-brown hair and not many features to speak of that were good.

Randy POV

I was sitting beside the Prince and his general during the meal. I had grown up with Wade and I knew Justin from many encounters after being in the palace for father.

"Who is the girl with red hair?" Wade asked me and I looked down.

"That is Amy; she is my sister." I said and Wade smiled. Wade was known for being the reckless of the two princes. Heath on the other hand was nothing like him.

"I want to dance with her later." He said and I nodded.

"Justin, do you see anyone?" Wade asked him and he looked around.

"Who is the girl next to her in the purple dress?" he asked me and I looked down there. I realized that he was talking about Victoria.

"That is Victoria. She is a family friend and her father is the local meat merchant." I said and he nodded.

"I will have her." He said and I nodded. I didn't really care for them talking about them like they were things. I knew that I would have to get used to it since I was soon to be working in the palace with them.

We all finished and began to dance. Wade took Amy and I watched Justin dance with Victoria.

"I'm glad you are home." A voice said and I turned to see my other youngest sister, Trish, smiling at me.

"Thank you, how is being married?" I asked her and she smiled.

"He is…charming." She said and I nodded.

"Don't worry, I will be in the castle soon enough." I said and she smiled.

"From the looks of it so will Victoria and Amy." Drew said walking up and I nodded.

Amy POV

I had fun dancing with the prince, but I had to admit that his general looked much better than he did. I was slightly jealous of Victoria. I talked to Wade for awhile and he invited me and Victoria to the palace for tea tomorrow afternoon. We bother gladly accepted before going up to my room. Victoria was staying with me tonight.

"I can't believe that you danced with the prince." She said and I smiled.

"I know, but I think that his general might be cuter." I said and she nodded.

"I just can't believe that we were invited to tea tomorrow afternoon." I said and she smiled.

We both fell asleep and were very excited about tomorrow.


	2. Tea Time

**A/N: I only own Victoria. **

**Miss-RKO- Thanks for the reviews. Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter or added the story to favorites/notifications.  
**

Heath POV

Wade and Justin came back to the palace later on that night. I was sitting next to a fireplace when they came into the room. Wade and I were nothing alike; I was quiet and he wasn't. He liked going through girls and I liked getting to know them. He liked drinking and I didn't so much.

"We are having girls join us for tea tomorrow." Wade said and I laughed at him.

"Wonderful." I said with sarcasm.

"You might like one of them." Justin said and I looked at him strange.

"Why's that?" I asked him.

"She didn't drink a lot tonight and she is quieter." He said and I shrugged.

"I guess that I am meeting her anyways." I said and he laughed. The continued to talk about the girls and I listened when I wanted to.

I left them and went to bed. I really didn't care if I met them, but I was going to. I didn't really care, but I did want to meet Victoria… I think is what Justin said her name was. I knew that the other one was Randy's sister, so I just hoped that Wade behaved around her. Randy was going to be working for us.

Victoria POV

Amy and I got up the next morning and we were so nervous. I wore one of Amy's nicer dresses and she looked beautiful.

"I'm so nervous." She said and I nodded. I was too, but I knew that I was just here as the friend.

"You look perfect in my green dress." She told me and I smiled.

"Thanks, I like the one you are wearing. She smiled; she was in a royal blue dress with white trim.

"Just think; we could be courted by royalty." She said and I smiled.

"That would be amazing." I said and Amy nodded. Amy had always lived this life and I was just tagging along. I really thought that she had a chance to be royalty, but not me… it wasn't something that would happen to someone like me.

We got to the palace and it was beautiful.

"Follow me, please." The servants said and we were taken out to the gardens. I was in awe of how beautiful this place was and it seemed enchanting. We approached a table and could see the prince from last night, his general, and another man who had fire read hair.

"Your guest have arrived." They said and the men looked at us. I felt the red-headed one staring at me.

"Hello Amy and Victoria." Justin said and we curtseyed.

Wade walked over and kissed the back of our hands and Amy giggled. The red-headed one walked over and kept eye contact with me.

"This is Heath, my brother, the other prince." Wade said in an almost resentful tone.

"You are?" he asked me.

"Victoria." I said in a whispered and he softly kissed the back of my hand.

"You are?" he asked Amy after a second.

"Amy, Randy's sister." She said and he nodded. He quickly kissed her hand.

"Please, sit." Justin said and we all sat around the table.

Amy POV

I noticed that Heath was staring at Victoria and Wade kept talking to me. I had always dreamed of being a princess and having my best friend with me just makes it better. We had tea and I smiled when Wade wanted to walk around the gardens.

"Victoria can walk with me." Heath said and I smiled at her. She smiled as she took Heath's arm.

"Heath is quite taken with Victoria." Wade said and I nodded.

"Yes, he is." I said.

"And I am quiet taken with you." he said and I blushed.

We continued to walk around the garden when Justin and some men came running up to us.

"There is someone who broke the perimeter… come on." Justin said and Wade pulled me along as we ran into the palace.

"Where is Victoria?" I asked him.

"She is safe, follow us." Justin said as Wade kept hold of my hand.

We got down to a basement and I saw Heath holding Victoria's hand. I hugged her; we were both a little shaky because we didn't know what was going on.

"Everything is going to be fine." Heath said we nodded.

Heath POV

We were all sitting under the castle while we heard them scrambling upstairs. The barbarians were attacking again, but I wasn't worried about it. I looked over to see Amy and Victoria asleep on each other and I smiled.

"You like one of them?' Wade asked me.

"I like Victoria." I said and he nodded.

"Justin was right." I said and he laughed.

"It's getting dark, we can try to sneak them out." Justin said as he walked up.

"No, they will stay here tonight." I said and he nodded.

"We can all go upstairs… the servants have fixed food." He said and we nodded.

"Wake up." I said and softly shook Victoria. She sat up and Amy sat up; they both looked around.

"We thought you might be hungry." I said as I held my hand out towards Victoria.

"Thank you." she said and I smiled at her. She looked back and smiled when she saw Amy talking with Wade.

"He likes your friend." I said and she smiled.

"Good." She said and I nodded.

Victoria POV

We all sat down and ate; it was tense night. I didn't eat much, but I did want to go home.

"You two will be staying here tonight." Wade said and we looked at each other.

"It's for your safety." Heath said and we nodded.

"Walk with me?" he asked me after a few minutes. I hugged Amy and took his arm.

We were walking through the halls and there were guards everywhere.

"They won't hurt you." he said and I looked at him.

"I am just not used to this." I said.

"You are brave for not panicking." He said and I nodded.

"What is it?" he asked me after a few minute when we stopped in front of a window.

"I'm just not sure how to act around a prince… I don't want to say something out of line… or do something wrong." I said and he nodded. Heath was known for being a quiet one, but I had heard of his temper.

Heath POV

I was looking at Victoria and she was the perfect example of innocence. I was studying her face after she told me that she didn't know how to act around me. I got ready to say something when someone came up to me. I turned to see John approaching me.

"You are needed by your father." He said and I nodded.

"Can you show her to the room next to mine?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Good night." I said and she curtseyed.

I walked into the hall and father was sitting with Paul, Justin, and Wade walked through the other door about the same time I had. John came in a few minutes later.

"Have you two had fun?" father asked us and I cringed at his tone.

"You are the ones who told us to find wives." Wade said and dad stood up. He walked over to Wade and backhanded him. I sat down after he motioned for us to. I looked at Wade and I knew that he really did hate our father.

"We have to go something about these barbarians! They will not ruin the visit from the French king, in a few days. They are going to ruin everything!" he yelled and we all nodded.

"Adam is coming and he is here to find out if we have an ally. I need this to go good. Do not mess this up!" he said and stared at Wade and I.

"You two should just have your whores stay here." Dad said and Wade smirked.

"With all due respect, Father, one of them is Randy's sister and the other is her friend. They are from well to do families and they should probably treated better." I said and Dad looked at me.

"Randy? As in Orton… my newest judge?" he asked me and I nodded.

"They had better be treated right. Randy will be taking up residence here soon." He said and we nodded.

"Now, get out." He said and we all left immediately. I looked at John and he shrugged.

"Victoria is in the room next to you… she is very pretty." He said and I nodded.

"Yes, but I think that she is scared of us." I said.

"Just give her time… if you want to." He said and I nodded.

I knew that Wade was always moving fast with girls, but I chose to get to know them with their clothes on. I walked to my room and changed. I sighed as I crept through the hidden walkway between our rooms. I pushed open the door and found Victoria asleep. I watched her and she looked so peaceful… maybe she could help me find that peace.

**A/N: Please review!**


	3. It's On

**A/N: I only own Victoria. **

**Please review and let me know if I should keep going... thanks**

Victoria POV

I woke up the next morning and the servants helped me to get dresses. I was in another dress that they had in the palace. I wasn't used to wearing anything this fancy. I walked out and Amy was also coming out of her room. She hugged me and we linked our arms.

"Did you sleep go?" she asked me and I shrugged.

"It was good enough." I said and she laughed.

"Come with me." The servant said and we followed him into a dining hall.

"Sit and the princes will join you shortly." He said as he pulled out our chairs. We sat down and we were across the table from each other.

We were talking when the prince's walked in. Heath sat down next to me and Wade sat down next to Amy.

"Did you sleep well?" Heath asked me and I nodded.

"Yes, thank you." I said and he smiled at me.

We ate and all talked. Wade and Heath wanted us to stay and be their escorts for the ball and I was shocked that all this was happening to me. We agree, but we couldn't go home for the next few days. I wanted to go home, but I didn't want to hurt my family. We finished eat and they had to go to court so they left me and Amy with John and Justin.

"What do you want to do?" John asked me and I looked around.

"Can we ride the horses?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Sure." He said.

"We are going into the city." Amy said and I nodded. I hugged her before following John.

Justin POV

I was walking with Amy to the carriage. I helped her in and she was beautiful.

"Do you like it here?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yes, it's nice." She said and I smiled.

"You don't have to be proper with me." I said and she smiled at me.

"I can see why Wade picked you… you are beautiful." I said and she blushed.

"Thank you." she said and I looked at her. I slowly leaned over and kissed her. I wanted to see how she would react. She melted into me and I smiled; I knew that Wade wouldn't mind if I broke her in.

John POV

I walked out to the stables with Victoria and she was nice. She wasn't anything like what the princes usually went after.

"Which one do you want to ride?" I asked her as she was petting on.

"This one is good." She said and I smiled. She had picked my old horse. I saddled it and helped her up on the horse. I got onto my horse and she was following me as we trotted out into the fields surrounding the palace.

"Do you like the palace?" I asked her and she smiled.

"It is very nice, but not what I am used to." She said and I nodded.

"Are you the one that is Randy's sister?" I asked her.

"No, that's Amy… my father is just a merchant." She said and I nodded. She would make a great princess because she was so humble.

"What do you think about Heath?" I asked her. He had wanted me to find out what she thought of him.

"You are going to tell him, if I tell you." she said and I smiled.

"You are smart." I said and she just smiled at me.

"But, I will tell you anyways… he is very nice and not bad looking." She said and I laughed.

"But, I'm better looking right?" I asked her and she laughed; she had the best laughed.

"I refuse to answer that." She said and I smiled at her.

We were riding around when Heath and two guards came riding up.

"May I join you?" he asked and she smiled.

Heath POV

Victoria looked so happy riding horses with John and she looked happy. I rode up to them and we stopped by a pond. I had ridden all over these lands and I knew them like the back of my hand.

"Have you had fun?" I asked her as we sat down beside the pond.

"Yes, thank you." she said and I smiled at how polite she was.

"You don't have to be polite." I said and she smiled.

We talked a little longer before heading back to the palace. I knew that Wade was in a bad mood after father yelled at him again, so I wondered if he had found Justin and Amy. We got back and I helped her off her horse.

"Would you walk around with me?" I asked her and she nodded as I offered her my arm.

"I'm sorry that you have to stay in the palace a few more days." I said and she shrugged.

"I don't mind it." she said and I smiled.

"Would you be upset if I wandered around it one day?" she asked me and I smiled.

"You just can't go in the top floor." I said and she looked up at the palace.

"Promise me that you won't." I said and she looked at me.

"I won't." she said and I smiled.

We returned so that we could get changed for dinner tonight.

Vince POV

I had seen Heath walking around with the girl he liked. She was pretty and John had said that she was nice and respectful. I wanted to speak with her. I told Paul to bring her to me. I didn't have to wait long before there was a knock at the door and she appeared through the door.

"Welcome, Victoria." I said and she curtseyed to me. She definitely wasn't bad looking and she had manners. Heath hadn't chosen poorly so far. I smiled at her and motioned for her to sit down.

"I wanted to meet you since you have caught the eye of my son." I said and she smiled.

"I understand that your father is the meat merchant?" I asked her.

"Yes, sir and my brother is working with him." She said and I nodded.

"Are you the youngest?" I asked her.

"No, sir, I have a younger brother." She said and I nodded.

"And you are friends with the Ortons?" I asked her.

"Yes, sir, our families have known each other for a long time." She said.

"You seem very nice and you are beautiful, but I will warn you… I want someone that my son can trust and will do the right thing for him. I will have you removed if you can't do that." I said and she nodded.

"I understand sir." She said and I was impressed because she didn't looked scared of me.

"Escort me to dinner." I said and she smiled. I held out my arm and she took it. I could tell that she was submissive and would possibly make a great princess from Heath. I wanted Linda to talk to her as well. I knew that Linda cared about who her sons married.

Wade POV

I found Amy before dinner and Justin was avoiding me. I found Amy and stopped her before going into the dining hall.

"Did you have fun?" I asked her.

"Yes, I did." She said and I noticed some light scratches around her neck. I was going to hurt Justin if he had already slept with her. I wanted him to find out if she was easy not make her easy.

"Come on." I said and escorted her into the dining hall. I saw father walk in with Victoria and I sighed. I knew that he was going to talk to Amy. I didn't want him to hate her, but I knew that he would be strict on her.

We all sat down and ate. I noticed that Heath couldn't keep his eyes off Victoria. I watched her and she was much more innocent than Amy and she was beautiful. I sighed and finished my meal; I needed to get rid of Amy. I didn't want her anymore.

We got done eating and I took her to her room before going to find Justin.

"How was she?" I aksed him and he looked at me.

"I don't want her anymore… so, how was she?" I asked him and he smirked.

"You wouldn't have like it." he said and I nodded.

"I'm keeping her through the ballad n then she is going back." I said and Justin looked at me strange.

"Why?" he asked me.

"I don't like her anymore… I want someone… better. I want someone… like Victoria. I know that Father would take me seriously if I had her." I said and he laughed.

"Wade, just take her… make her love you and not Heath." He said and I smirked.

"I will have her." A voice said and Heath appeared in the room.

"Have you done that around her?" I asked him.

"No, I'm not you." he said and I looked at him.

"Look, brother, sorry that you chose wrong, but Victoria is mine." He said and I growled at him.

"Not in here." Justin warned and we both knew that he was right.

"You aren't getting her." He said and disappeared out of the room. I sighed. I hated that we were shifters, but at the same time we got places a lot fast than most people. That was our curse since our mother was a shifter and father was a human.

Heath POV

I appeared in my room and walked through the passage way and peeked in the door. Victoria was asleep on her bed and I sighed. I was hoping that Wade wouldn't like her, but now it looks like I was going to have to fight for her.


	4. King of France

**A/N: I only own Victoria. **

**Please review and let me know if I should keep going... thanks**

**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan & gimmesomeJustinGabriel.x- thanks for the reviews!  
**

Victoria POV

Amy and I had been here for the past few days and it was finally time for the ball. The king of France was arriving this afternoon and there was to be a celebration tonight. I had been spending my time with Amy and the Queen. I hadn't seen much of Heath or Wade; I had spoken to John and Justin. I did know that something strange went on a night; I would hear sounds of fighting, but if I looked outside… there was nothing. I had heard rumors that the palace was supernatural and they had a witch, but I never really thought it was true. The only feeling I got was that I was constantly being watched, but I figured that was because of the guards everywhere.

"What's the matter?" I asked Amy.

"I am ready to go home… I do not care for Wade anymore." She said and I looked at her strange.

"What did he do?" I asked her.

"He wouldn't take no and kept telling me that I had to because he was the prince." She said and started to cry.

"Amy, I am sorry. We will be going home as soon as this is over. You do not have to be here." I said and calmed her down.

We got ready and the servants took us to where we were to meet Heath and Wade. I knew that Amy did not want to be near him and I didn't care for him anymore.

"You look very nice." Heath said to me as we sat down at the banquet.

"Thank you, sir." I said and he smiled at me.

"Who is this lovely lady?" a blonde man said and Heath smiled. We both stood up as the blonde man kissed the back of my hand.

"This is Victoria." He said and I curtseyed to him.

"I am Adam, the king of France." He said and I smiled at him.

"Would you care to dance with me?" Adam asked me.

"Yes, sir." I said and he took my hand.

I was dancing with Adam before he started to dance with Amy. She looked happy dancing with him as I danced with Heath.

"May I?" a voice said and I turned to see Wade. I didn't want to dance with him, but I knew that telling him no wouldn't be an option. I cutseyed to them as Wade pulled me to him.

"You look lovely." He said and I smiled.

"Thank you, sir." I said and he laughed.

"You do not have to be so proper." He said and I smiled.

"I am afraid I don't know how to be any other way." I said and he laughed.

"I'm sure that there is a naughtier person inside of you somewhere." He said and I felt myself blush.

Amy POV

I had fun at the banquet, except for when I was around Wade. I noticed him dancing with Victoria and she didn't look happy to dance with him. I enjoyed dancing with the King of France and he was so young. I was sitting down with Victoria and we were both very tired from tonight.

"Come on, I will take you to your rooms." Justin said and we followed him. He dropped Victoria off and then walked me to my room.

"When do we get to go home?" I asked him and he smirked.

"You so eager to get away from me?" he asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"Not you." I said and he kissed me. I wouldn't mind staying with Justin, but I didn't want to be around Wade. Justin snuck out later and I fell asleep. I never could shake the feeling that eyes were watching me, even in this room.

Wade POV

I wasn't happy that Justin was still screwing Amy and that she was constantly complaining about me. I had already told Father that she would be leaving in the morning and he was fine with that. He didn't care for her, but he wanted Victoria to stay. I knew that Randy would be moving into the palace tomorrow, so maybe he could help me with Victoria.

I was walking outside when I heard a growl.

"Get over here now." I hissed and a large wolf walked over to me.

"Reshape." I hissed and watched as Justin reappeared from the wolf.

"Why are you still do that with her?" I asked him.

"Because she is easy." He said and I smirked. He was right about that.

"She is going home tomorrow." I said and he nodded.

"She is happy about that." He said and I nodded.

"Get anything else about Victoria?" I asked him.

"No, she is too quiet." He said and I nodded.

"Or she just knows better than to talk." I said and he nodded.

"Go put clothes on." I said and he morphed back into a wolf. I watched as he walked off; I turned and Heath appeared behind me.

"Brother, I told you to leave her alone." He warned me and I smirked.

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked him and he lunged at me.

We were going at it when someone very strong pulled us apart. John had Heath and Justin had me; I had forgotten how strong they were.

"You are in the open." John said and Heath growled at me.

"Boys, you know better." A voice boomed and we turned to see father standing near us. We had been caught and it wasn't good.

Heath POV

I was so mad at Wade; he always wanted what I had. I liked her first and he wasn't going to get her.

"You know better than to fight out here… what if someone had seen you." he said and we nodded.

"You know where to go if you want to solve this." He said and Wade disappeared. I started to, but he grabbed my arm.

"No, you wait… I am sending Amy back tomorrow, and I will send Victoria back unless you two get over yourselves and stop having pissing contest." He said and I sighed.

"Yes, sir." I said and disappeared.

I reappeared in my room. I wasn't going to fight Wade tonight. I walked into Victoria's room and watched her slept. She was beautiful, perfect, and she had already shown the ability to be a strong person. I just didn't know how she would react to finding out that the princes can disappear and reappear anywhere, plus on general is a shape shifter and other is a warlock. We had gotten our ability to disappear and reappear from our mother, but our father had a taste for black magic. I hoped that maybe she would be able to accept that one day as well.

**A/N: Please review**


	5. Staying

**A/N: I only own Victoria. **

**Please review and let me know if I should keep going... thanks**

**WWEMegaFan- Thank you for the review! I am glad that you like the story.  
**

Victoria POV

The next morning I woke up and got ready. I was excited because I got to go home today. I walked out with Amy and we were in the gardens before breakfast. I was walking around when a familiar face came around the corner. We both hugged Randy and we were glad to see him.

"I'm so glad that you are here." Amy said and he smiled at us.

"Are you going home today?" he asked us and we nodded.

We walked around until we were taken to the dining hall. I was sitting beside Heath when the Queen and King came in and sat down. Adam joined us as well. We were all eating and I was just ready to go home. I was sitting between Heath and John, but I felt uncomfortable for some reason.

"Amy and Victoria, thank you so much for staying the palace for the ball. Amy you will be taken home in the carriage. Victoria, after speaking to your family… you will be staying in the palace." Vince said and I took a deep breath. I just smiled, but in reality I wanted to cry. I looked over at Amy and she was giving me a sorry look.

"Thank you." I managed to say and Heath smiled at me.

We got done eating and I walked with Amy to her room. She pulled me into a hug and I sighed.

"I know this isn't whatt you want." She said and I nodded.

"I never really wanted to be a princess or even live in a palace." I said and she hugged me.

"Come on, the carriage is here." Justin said and I walked walking out when I turned to see Justin kiss Amy. I knew that something more was going on; I was going to have to remember that for later.

I walked outside and stood by Randy as Amy left. I sighed and Randy nudged me.

"Isn't this your fairytale?" he asked me as we slowly walked inside.

"Honestly, no." I said and walked inside.

John POV

I saw Randy and Victoria walking inside; she didn't really look happy. I knew that Vince had paid her father to keep her here, but I knew that not all girls wanted to be in the palace. I walked after Victoria.

"Wait, would you like to ride horses?" I asked her and she gave me a small smile.

"Yes." She finally said.

We walked to the stable and I was getting ready to get on one when Randy walked up to us.

"May I ride as well?" he asked us. I saw her smile and I knew that the last thing they would want would be for her to be a bitch.

"Sure, let me get another horse." I said and he nodded.

We all go onto horses and were riding around the grounds when Heath, Wade, and Justin rode up to us.

"Are you enjoying the day?" Wade asked her and she nodded. I was glad that it was a sunny day today; it felt good since it was usually raining and cold.

"Mother wanted to have lunch with you." Heath said to her and she nodded.

"I will take her to the Queen." I said and we rode off. I got back to the stables and helped her off the horse.

"Thank you." she said and it caught me off guard.

"You're welcome?" I replied.

"You are really kind." She said and I nodded. I wasn't used to getting thank yous or anything like that because I was used to the princes or their whores. Victoria was so different from the rest of them.

Linda POV

Victoria walked into my private dining area and I motioned for her to sit down.

"Thank you." she said and I smiled at her as the servants brought our food.

"You don't have to be proper around me." I said and she smiled.

We ate and then she wanted to walk around her private garden.

"Victoria, I wanted to tell you why you are still here." I said and she looked at me.

"My sons are both infatuated with you and I know that I can't ask you just to love one of them, but we have hopes for you my dear." I said and she nodded.

"Thank you for clearing that up." She said and I nodded.

"Don't worry, my dear, you can still see your family." I said and she smiled at me.

We were walking around and I was picking flowers. I was giving Victoria tips and since tonight was another banquet; she was going to get ready with me. I knew that Victoria could be the person to help my family; I wanted her to be perfect for which ever son she ended up with.

Heath POV

I watched as Mother walked in with Victoria tonight. She looked beautiful and she looked a little happier than this morning. I smiled at her as she stood beside me and we waited on Father and Adam. They finally walked in and we sat down to the food. She was picking at her food.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"I am fine." She said and I smiled at her.

"Doesn't she look beautiful?" Mother asked us and we all nodded. I noticed that Victoria looked a little uncomfortable, but I was going to assume it was because she was still new to all this.

We finished and Wade started to dance with her, when Adam grabbed her first. I smirked when Wade got annoyed, but it was nice to find someone else who would block him like I did. I watched as they danced and then she danced with me.

"You really do look beautiful." I said and she smiled.

"Thank you." she whispered and I knew that she wasn't happy.

"Let's get some air." I said and she nodded.

We walked outside and she was holding onto me. We were looking at the stars and talking when someone grabbed her. I saw that it was a barbarian and I stabbed him. She was upset and ran off.

"What happened?" John asked as he ran off.

"He breached the wall." I said and I was looking around.

"Where is Victoria?" he asked me.

"She ran off." I said.

"Go find her and we can take care of this." John said as Justin and a few other guards appeared.

I listened and I could hear her running. I appeared and was glad that she was looking behind her. She screamed when I caught her and she was fighting me.

"Victoria; it's me… calm down." I said and she was sobbing. I pulled her to me and she slowly calmed down as I carried her to a bench in the garden.

"You are alright." I told her and she looked at me. I was rubbing light circles in her back when Justin and John came up. She stood up and so did I.

"What happened?" I asked them.

"Two others were found but they committed suicide before we could question them." They said.

"DAMMIT!" I growled and hit het bench. I saw Victoria flinch when I hit it and I stormed off. I wasn't far away when I turned back around.

"Get her to her room." I growled and John nodded.

Vince POV

We got done with the banquet and I met with Heath, Paul, John, Justin, and Wade. I wanted to know what was going on tonight. I wasn't happy about the barbarians and I didn't want it messing up my things with France. I got back to the room and Linda was sleeping in her room that night.

I made my way to my secret area and John was already back there.

"What are you working on?" I asked him.

"The potion that will made Adam your zombie." He said and I nodded.

"Good, how are things with Victoria?" I asked him.

"She seems to trust me, but I noticed that she and Randy are fairly close." He said and I nodded.

"Make sure that you get close to her… I need to know that she will trust you." I said and he nodded.

"We can always give her reason too." He said and I smirked. I liked the way that John was thinking.

**A/N: Please review**


	6. Problems

**A/N: I only own Victoria. **

**Please review and let me know if I should keep going... thanks**

**WWEMegaFan- Thank you for the review! I try to update quickly so people will stay involved in the story. **

Victoria POV

I woke up in the middle of the night and I couldn't sleep anymore. I looked outside and I could see people walking around on the grounds; they looked eerie in the moonlight. I sighed and wrapped my robe tighter around me. I finally walked to the door and walked outside; I closed to the door behind me quietly. The air was certainly colder through the hallways. I was walking around until I came to a large window in front of the staircase to go up. I could feel the cold air blowing down from the staircase and I remember Heath telling me never to go up there. I sighed as I turned around and looked out the window.

The world seemed to peaceful outside and so eerie inside the palace; I wrapped my arms tighter around me. I was looking out the window when I heard someone approaching I turned and saw Paul, Vince's general standing a few feet away.

"Why are you out here?" he asked me and I had never really spoken to Paul, but he came off as scary and rough.

"I couldn't sleep." I said and he walked closer.

"Because walking around at night, something might get you." he said and smiled. I nodded and gave a small smile back. I didn't know how much he was joking.

"I will go back to my room." I said and turned to walk off, but he stopped me.

"You don't have to, but just be careful. I don't want the guards to think that you are someone else." He said and I nodded.

"It takes awhile to get used to everything." He said and I smiled.

"Yeah, it seems like it." I said and he sat down on the steps. He motioned for me to sit down beside him, so I did.

"The Queen likes you so you will be well taken care of." He said and I nodded.

"I just miss my family." I said and he smiled at me.

"I felt that way before I married Stephanie." He said and I nodded.

"How long does it take to go away?" I asked him.

"I can't tell you that, but I can tell you that if you stay it will be worth it." he said and I nodded.

"What are you two doing?" Wade asked us and we both looked at him.

"She was wandering around and I was keeping her company." Paul said and I smiled at his as a way to say 'thanks'.

"Why were you wondering around?" Wade asked me.

"I couldn't sleep." I said and he nodded.

"I will keep her company." Wade said and Paul nodded.

"Good night." He said and I gave a small smile.

Wade POV

I was looking down at Victoria and she looked scared of me. I sat down and she sat down beside me.

"Why can't you sleep?" I asked her.

"I guess that I am just not used to it." she said and I nodded.

"Do you like it here?" I asked her.

"Yes, I do." She said and I smiled at her.

"What is wrong?" I asked her as she sighed.

"I miss my family." She said and I nodded.

"Well, why I don't you to see them tomorrow?" I asked her and she immediately smiled.

"Really?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yes, I will go with you and you can tell them that you are alright." I said and she smiled.

She hugged me and I was taken back. She realized it and immediately scooted away.

"I'm sorry; good night." She said and took off running back to her room.

"Wait." I said, but she had the door shut before I made it to her. I sighed and walked back to my room.

I got up the next morning and Victoria was talking with Mother at breakfast. I told Justin what the plans were so he was going to get everything ready.

"Are you ready?" I asked Victoria and Mother looked at me strange.

"I promised her that I would take her to see her family today." I said and Victoria smiled.

"Have fun." Mother said as she hugged Victoria and I kissed her cheek.

Heath POV

I watched as Wade and Victoria got into the carriage and I wasn't happy.

"You are going to have to fight for her." Mother said as she appeared next to me.

"I was hoping he would give up." I said and she laughed.

"You two love to beat each other at everything." She said and I knew that she was right.

"I will be in the practice circle with John." I said and she nodded.

I was working with John and he knew that something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"Wade and Victoria are visiting her family." I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, what are you going to do?" he asked me.

"I don't know, but I think that I scared her last night." I said and he thought about it for a second.

"You might have… you just have to show her that you are the one she wants." He said and I shrugged.

"Easier said than done." I said and he laughed.

"If you want it bad enough." He said and I growled.

We kept practicing and I got sliced down the arm. I sighed as I had to get the physician to look at it; I knew that mother wouldn't be happy.

Victoria POV

I was riding with Wade and I wasn't sure how to act after last night. I hadn't meant to hug him, but I was happy.

"Please don't think that I was upset with you last night." He said and I looked at him.

"I'm sorry for that." I said and he nodded.

"You don't have to be. I am just not used to it." he said and I looked at him.

We arrived at my house before I could say anything else. I was greeted by everyone and I was so glad to see them. Mother invited us inside and she had cooked food.

"Thank you for letting her visit." My father told Wade.

"She is always allowed to visit you and you all are welcome to the palace." He said and I smiled at him.

"You're big." My little brother told Wade and he actually smiled at him. Wade picked him up and put him on his shoulder.

"Now you are too." Wade said and my little brother was laughing.

I had so much fun with them and I didn't want to have to leave, but I knew that we had to get back. I hugged them and told them I would see them soon. We got back into the carriage and I sat there.

"Thank you." I finally said and Wade smiled at me.

"I can tell they mean a lot to you." he said and I nodded.

We got back to the palace and Wade had stuff to attend to so I was walking past my room, when John grabbed me.

"Victoria, Heath wants to talk to you." John said and I followed him to Heath's room. I walked in and Heath was standing beside the window. I saw that his arm was bandaged and I gasped. He looked at me and I ran my hand over his arm.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

Heath POV

I was looking at Victoria as she ran her hand over my bandage. I shivered at her touch and how soft her fingers felt.

"I'm fine." I said and looked into her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked me.

"Training accident." I said and I watched as she had concern flash across her face. I was looking into her eyes and she smiled at me. She was so beautiful. I was having problems being this close to her and I realized that we were leaning towards each other.

"Prince?" a voice called and we jumped apart.

"Yes?" I answered and she flinched at how much rougher my voice sounded.

"We caught a barbarian." A guard said and I nodded.

"Wonderful, I will be down in a minute." I said and they left. I looked back at Victoria who was looking out the window.

"What are you going to do to him?" she asked me as we saw them dragging him towards the forgery.

"Get information out of him." I said.

"Will you kill him?" she asked me and I looked at her strange.

"Yes." I said and she looked at me upset.

"He is a human. He didn't hurt you." she said.

"He is a barbarian… he doesn't like us." I said.

"He fights for what is right to him; what is the difference from what you do?" she said and I was getting annoyed now.

"He isn't right." I said and she looked annoyed.

"Maybe you are the one who isn't." she said and I slapped her. She fell over and I realized I wasn't helping myself.

"Dammit." I said and picked her up. I carried her through the secret passage and put her on her bed. I locked the door to her room and put a guard in front of it.

"No one, except me gets in here." I said and he nodded.

I sighed as I went to take care of this problem before fixing the one that I had just created.

**A/N: Please review**


	7. Fights

**A/N: I only own Victoria. **

**gimmesomeJustinGabriel.x & WWEMegaFan- Thank you for the reviews!**

Victoria POV

I woke up on my bed and my head hurt so bad. I sat up and looked in the mirror. I had a slight bruise forming on my cheek and ran my hand over it. I was looking in the mirror when the door opened. I backed towards the window when Heath walked inside. I didn't know how long I had been out, but I didn't want to be near him. He shut the door behind him and looked at me.

"I'm sorry that I got upset with you, but you need to learn not to argue." He said and I felt the window at my back. He walked up to me and carefully ran his finger down my cheek. I couldn't deny the same spark was there that had been there earlier, but I still didn't want to be near him.

"Please don't be scared of me." He whispered and I looked into his eyes. They were so dark and full of emotion.

"They are waiting for you in the banquet hall." John said and looked at us.

"Shall we?" he asked me and I reluctantly slipped my arm under his.

We walked to the hall and I sat down next to his mother. She smiled at me and we proceeded to eat.

Linda POV

I knew that something had happened between Victoria and Heath. We finished eating and I excused Victoria and myself. She followed me upstairs to one of the other sitting rooms.

"What happened?" I asked her and she looked at me strange.

"I am not dumb, child, what happened between you and Heath?" I asked her and she looked down.

"I said something I shouldn't have and he reminded me of my place." She said and I smiled.

"It looks like you spoke up and he got mad." I said and she nodded.

"Heath has a bad temper, just tread carefully. I know my son and he probably already tried to apologize." I said and she nodded.

"He doesn't mean to hurt you, Victoria. Wade doesn't either, they just aren't used to not getting their way. I like that fact that you will tell them how you feel, but they are like their father so try not to push them too far. I see a lot of me in you." I said and she looked at me.

"Thank you for the advice." She said and I nodded.

We talked and had tea that night while the guys set up treaties with France. I knew that Victoria would make it and if my husband had anything to do with it… she would make it without even realizing it. John walked her to her room and Vince came to the room a few minutes later.

"Is she alright?" he asked me.

"She will make it, but I didn't have to warn her about your son's tempers." I said and he nodded.

"I have John getting close to her. I want to turn her before it's too late. She will get bored too fast." He said and I looked at him.

"You want to turn her into a zombie?" I asked him.

"I think it would be good." He said and I shook my head no.

"No, dear, don't… the boys want her as she is… don't take that away from her." I said and he sighed.

"You think?" he asked me.

"Yes, I do." I said and he kissed me.

"Fine, we will see how it goes." He said.

We continued to talk about the treaty situation and how things were going. I knew that if we secured the treaty then we would be in power for a long time.

Wade POV

I walked past Victoria's room and I knew that something wasn't right. I softly knocked, but got no response. I peaked in and she was sleeping. I quietly shut the door and wandered down to my room. Justin was sharpening my sword and he looked at me when I came in.

"What is your problem?" he asked me.

"I am worried that something is wrong with Victoria." I said and he nodded.

"I would imagine it has something to do with the bruise on her cheek; I thought your visit today went good." He said and I looked at him.

"I didn't hit her." I said and he shrugged.

"Then I am going to guess your brother did." He said and I was furious. I morphed and ended up outside Heath's room. I knocked and walked in; he was getting his dick sucked by a servant.

"Get out." I growled at the girl and she quickly ran out.

"What is your problem?" he asked me and I punched him right in the face.

"I can't believe that you hit her." I hissed and he looked at me; He just smirked.

"She got out of line and I thought that she needed to be put in her place." He said and I hit him again.

We ended up rolling around fighting when I was pulled off by Justin and John appeared to step in between us.

"You two can't do that in here." John reminded us and I jerked away from Justin. Heath and I had gotten some good licks in and I just stormed out. I was walking down the hallway when Mother appeared in front of me.

"Calm down." She said and I huffed.

"He hit her." He said and she nodded.

"I talked to her about it. I warned her about both of your tempers, but I am sure that she is still going to stick around. I want to know why you are so upset about it?" she asked me.

"Because she doesn't deserve to get hit… she just wants to be happy. I saw that today when I visited her family." I said and she nodded.

"Do you think that she could be a potential queen?" she asked me and I nodded.

"I do… I think that she is beautiful, smart, and charming." I said and she smiled.

"I know that your father wants her to be queen someday. I think that you should talk to your father tomorrow." She said and I nodded.

"Father will give her to Heath." I mumbled.

"He doesn't hate you Wade; he just doesn't like how you treat some women as your play things." She said and I sighed.

"I don't want that anymore." I said.

"Talk to your father." she said and kissed my cheek.

"Good night, mother." I said as she disappeared. I morphed to my room and sighed. I didn't know what to do, but I knew that I didn't want her with Heath.

**A/N: Please review**


	8. Solutions

**A/N: I only own Victoria. **

**Ayshawwe, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, & WWEMegaFan- Thank you for the reviews. I really appriciate them. Sorry for the delay in updating!**

Wade POV

I was walking through the palace a few days after getting in a fight with Heath about him touching Victoria. I had spoken to father and he wasn't happy with Heath's actions. I knew that he and mother had problems, but I had never seen him hurt her like that. I had noticed that Victoria was more withdrawn the past few days and I had to think that it had something to do with Heath. She also would stiffen up around him.

I met with Justin and father about military actions. I was more into the military and Heath was more diplomatic than I was. We had gained a treaty with France and father was pleased about it. He was going to throw a banquet in honor of it in a few nights. I was done when I was walking through the gardens; I spotted Victoria and walked over to her.

"May I?" I asked her and she scooted over. I saw down next to her and handed her a rose that I had broken off as I walked over to her.

"Thank you." she whispered and I smiled at her.

"Are you alright?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Fine, sir." She said and I sighed.

"Come with me, please?" I asked her and she looked at me. She finally nodded and I held out my hand to her.

We walked along the gardens until we came to the back fountain. You could see the palace here, but there weren't a lot of other people. I loved this fountain because you could come here to think.

"Sit, please." I said and she sat down.

"I come here to think." I said and she nodded.

I could see the slight bruise across her cheek, but the curls were hiding it fairly well. I brushed them aside and carefully ran a finger over her bruise. She flinched and pulled away.

"I'm sorry that he hit you." I said and she looked down.

"I…I fell." She finally said and I realized that now she was covering up for him.

"Please don't cover for him, Victoria… I promise you that I would never hurt you." I whispered and she looked at me. I could see fresh tears in her eyes.

"You are both the same… you take what you want and do not care about anyone else." She said with distain in her voice.

"No, I am not…" I was saying.

"You did it to Amy… you are no better than him." She said and I felt my anger rise.

"She was a whore that used people… she did not deserve to be treated like you do." I growled and her and she looked shocked. I sighed as she started to get up and I pulled her back down onto the bench.

"I'm sorry… my temper…" I was saying.

"Is just like your brothers." She said and quickly walked back through the garden.

Justin POV

I saw Victoria leaving Wade in the garden and he didn't look happy. I walked over to him and he looked at me.

"Find out things about her." He said and I nodded.

"I have to make sure that Heath doesn't get the chance to ruin her." He said and I nodded.

"You want to do that yourself?" I asked as a joke and he punched me right across the jaw. I fell over and he walked away. I realized how pissed he was at that moment. I got up and was walking back inside when I passed Victoria. She was sitting on the fountain and I looked at her. She gasped and walked over to me.

"Are you alright?" she asked me. I knew that if I told her that it was Wade; then it wouldn't help him with her.

"Training." I mumbled.

"Come on." She said and helped me inside. She sat me down in one of the sitting rooms and told a servant to bring a cloth and cold water. She carefully dipped the cloth in the water and held it to my face.

"Thank you." I said after a few minutes.

"You're welcome." She said and I looked at her.

"Is everything alright?" I asked her and she slowly nodded.

"I know what it's like to not have your family or be in a new place… I had to get used to this here when I was brought in as a general." I said and she looked at me.

"At least you only have to deal with the prince and King." She mumbled and I smiled at her.

"It will get easier… I promise… and between you and me… Wade is the one that you want as your ally in here." I said and she looked at me strange.

"Why?" she asked me.

"Because the queen favors him and if she likes you then chances are you will fare better here." I said and she nodded.

"Did Wade put you up to say this?" she asked me and I smiled.

"No, not yet." I lied and she smiled.

"Just asking." She said.

We talked until I had to meet with John about other things. I was leaving as Heath walked into the room. I noticed how quickly her mood changed when he was around. I understood why Wade didn't like it because he makes her become a whole different person.

Heath POV

I hadn't spoken to Victoria much since the night that I got upset with her. I walked into the sitting room where she and Justin had been talking.

"Go riding with me, please?" I asked her and she nodded, but she wouldn't look at me.

We got to the stables and John had two horses ready. We got on them and she followed me towards a pond. We got there and I helped her off her horse.

"Victoria?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"I am sorry… that I struck you the other night. I never should have and I hope that you can give me a chance to show you that I am not a monster." I said and she finally looked me in the eyes. She slowly nodded and I smiled. I knew that I was partially doing this because of me, plus I had overheard Wade and father talking… I was not going to give her up to him anytime soon.

**A/N: Please review**


	9. Secrets

**A/N: I only own Victoria. **

**MiamiTravel, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, & WWEMegaFan- Thank you for the reviews!**

Victoria POV

I had been in the palace for over a month now and I was getting used to everything. I had become closer to Linda as she taught me new things. I had been all over the palace, but I still wanted to go to the third story. I knew what Wade had told me, but I knew that something different happened in this palace. I saw things at night in the courtyard that didn't look human and sometimes Heath got to places way to fast.

I was up again and I couldn't sleep. I was looking out the window and again I saw shadows wandering over the garden. I wanted to walk out there to see who it was, but the guards would never let me by them. I sighed as I wrapped my robe around me and walked out of my room. I was walking past the stairs when I heard people talking. I looked up and I felt the colder air coming down them. I contemplated for a few seconds before slowly making my way up them.

I walked up them and the top floor was a mess, the walls had torn sheets on them, the windows were cracked, the floor was dirty and I could still hear people talking. I walked down the hallway being as quiet as I could and moving towards the talking. I heard something move and I quickly hid beside a bookshelf. I watched as Heath appeared out of now where and walked into a room. I stayed where I was until I heard the talking again.

I walked closer to the door and tried to listen in.

"Is everything almost ready?" I heard Heath say.

"Yeah, it will be done by tomorrow morning. We just have to leave it." a voice said and I looked through the crack to see John, Vince, Heath, and Paul standing around. The door looked messy and it stunk. I didn't want to know what they are doing in there. Heath disappeared and they went on talking. I was getting ready to move when something grabbed me and I went to scream before something clamped over my mouth.

I closed my eyes and opened them to find us in the garden. I was turned around and I was facing an irate looking Heath. I saw pure rage in his eyes and I was officially scared.

"What were you doing up there?" he asked me and I couldn't find my voice.

"I asked you a question." He growled and I looked at him.

"I'm sorry… I was just looking…" I was saying.

"I told you not to go up there… you couldn't even listen. You are just a stupid little girl." He said and I looked at him.

"You could have been hurt and you didn't need to see things." He barked at me.

Heath POV

I was looking at Victoria and she looked scared. I didn't care; I wanted her to be scared. I could feel the fear coming off of her. I couldn't understand why she had to go up there or why she felt the need to go there. I was looking at her and I realized that I wanted her so much more than I realized. I leaned down and kissed her as she fought against me. She finally gave into the kiss and I pulled her closer to me. I finally pulled away and she looked at me.

"I don't want you going back up there, because I don't want you to get hurt." I growled and she nodded.

"I'm sorry." She whispered again and I nodded.

"I will have someone take you back to your room." I said and she just stood there. I knew that she had seen me morph to places, so I sighed and grabbed her. She gasped when we appeared in her room.

"You can't tell a soul that you know about that." I said and she nodded.

"I won't… I promise." She said.

"I don't believe your promises after tonight." I said and walked out the door. I sighed as I leaned against her door. I could hear soft crying after a few seconds and I knew that I had upset her, but I didn't care. She didn't need to see some things and she didn't need to know what really goes on in this castle.

I was walking down the hall when John came up to me.

"She knows?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yes, she does… she also knows that I can morph." I said and he nodded.

"What was she doing up there?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"I don't know, but I scared her on accident. I was so mad at her that I almost hurt her." I said and he sighed.

Wade POV

I was practicing shooting arrows near the back of the garden when I saw Victoria go out the back gate. I knew that something was wrong. I dropped my stuff and went running after her. I grabbed her a few feet from the gate and she was trying to fight me off.

"Please, let me go… I don't want to be here anymore." She begged me and I held her until she stopped fighting. She finally gave in and started to cry. I carefully picked her up and carried her a few feet into the woods so that I could sit on some rocks. I was holding her and she was deeply upset.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"I was stupid and I don't want to be here anymore." She said and I wiped the tears away.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I went upstairs to the third floor last night and Heath found me." She said and I held her tighter as she shook.

"Did he hurt you?" I asked her and she showed me her arms. She had deep bruises on her upper arms.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled against her forehead.

"It's not your fault… I should have listened." She said and I looked down at her.

"I just wish that you would stay." I said and she looked at me.

"Why? I am not a princess?" she said and I looked at her.

"You are better than one Victoria. You know what you want other than power… you are beautiful." I said and looked at her.

"I wish that you could be my princess." I whispered and she hugged me.

I was holding her when I heard something coming. I looked over and I could see people moving.

"Hang on to me and close your eyes." I whispered and she nodded. I knew that I wasn't supposed to do it, but I didn't want her to get hurt. I morphed us back to my room and she gasped. She quickly backed away from me and she looked upset.

"You can do it too?" she asked me and I knew that Heath had done it around her.

"Yes." I answered and she turned to go for the door. I grabbed her hand to stop her.

"I am not like him." I whispered and she looked at me.

"I don't know what you all are like. Nothing is as it seems and I just want away from here." She said and I pulled her to me.

"I am not going to hurt you." I whispered.

"He said the same thing… look what happened. I don't believe anything anymore… not even what I see." She said and I was holding her as she struggled.

"Then tell me what you feel." I said as I turned her to me. I kissed her and she stopped struggling. I wasn't going to push her into the kiss, but I couldn't help but feel more when she grabbed onto my arms.

I finally pulled away and looked at her.

"What did you feel?" I asked her.

"Everything." She breathed and I kissed her again. I wanted her to be mine so bad.

**A/N: Please review**


	10. Messy

**A/N: I only own Victoria. **

**MiamiTravel & WWEMegaFan- Thank you for the reviews! Sorry for the delay... I took a small holiday :)**

Victoria POV

I was kissing Wade one second and we were back in my room. He quickly disappeared and I collapsed on the bed. I didn't know what to do anymore or what to feel. I was so confused. A few days ago I was happy, a few hours ago I was scared enough that I wanted to run away and never come back, and a few seconds ago I realized that Wade was something different than I thought he was. I was scared of everything and nothing at the same time. I realized that I wasn't going to leave her until they let me and I realized that I wasn't going to be truly happy here. Life was looking about like the clouds hanging outside my window. I felt hot tears spill out of my eyes and I drifted off into a restless sleep.

Linda POV

I was sitting by the fireplace when Wade appeared. I smiled at him; he was my favorite son because he was a soft soul. He could be ruthless if he was crossed, but he tried to look for the good in people… that's what Vince found as his weakness. Heath on the other hand had no soft spots and thought that cruelty was a good attribute.

"What is it?" I asked him and he sat down.

"She knows." He whispered and I looked at him strange.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"She was on the third floor… because she wanted to know what was up there. Heath had told her not to, but she didn't listen. She saw him morph and then he apparently took her somewhere like that. She tried to leave today, but I stopped her and convinced her to stay for now." He said and I nodded. I wanted Victoria to stay and I wanted her to be with Wade.

"I will talk to her and do not tell your father." I said and he nodded. He kissed my cheek and disappeared. I sighed and started towards Victoria's room. I got there and knocked softly. I didn't get a response so I opened the door. She was sleeping on the bed. I wanted her to stay here, so I called for a guard to stand at her door. I didn't want her leaving. I told them to bring her to me when she woke up.

Heath POV

I was in my room when mother appeared. The servant freaked out because she wasn't expecting mother to just appear. I looked over at mother and I could tell that she wasn't happy. I got off the servant and threw her dress at her.

"John!" I roared and he appeared a few seconds later.

"Take her." I said and he nodded. We knew that anyone who saw us had to be taken out of the castle. I grabbed some pants and put them on.

"Yes, mother?" I asked her in an annoyed tone.

"I see that you have lowered your standards." She said and I glared at her. I knew that I couldn't say much because she was my mother.

"I heard that Victoria knows about your… abilities." She said and I looked at her. I didn't know how she knew.

"I have ways of knowing things… don't act dumb." She snapped and I sighed.

"Yes, she saw us on the third floor and then I took her outside with it." I said and she nodded.

"You know that your father and I both like her… I wouldn't make her hate you if I were you." she said and I nodded. I ran my hand through my hair; I was frustrated.

"She is asleep right now and I am going to talk to her when she wakes up. I would figure out how to make it up to her." She said and I nodded.

"Oh and stop using the servants… I don't want to have to get rid of them because one of us has to talk to you." she said and I nodded. I kissed her cheek and she disappeared.

I finished putting my clothes on and went to the study. John and Paul were in there. I shut the doors and they looked at me.

"Who told mother?" I asked them and they looked at each other.

"We didn't." John said and I sighed.

"Someone told her because she told me to watch it around Victoria. Mother and father like her so she is going to be around." I said and John nodded.

"What is your problem with her?" Paul asked me and I sighed.

"She drives me crazy, she doesn't listen, she doesn't care…" I was saying.

"She challenges you." Paul said and I looked at him.

"What?" I asked him.

"Stephanie does it to me all the time. I hate her one second and can't get enough of her the next. I would rather have that than the girl who wants it all." He said and I sighed.

"Mother told me to get on Victoria's good side. Any ideas?" I asked them and they looked stumped.

"Be like Wade?" Paul said laughing. I growled and sat in the chair.

"I don't know, but I will see what Stephanie says about it?" he said after they were done laughing.

"Alright… do you think that Stephanie and Victoria would get along?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"It's worth a try." John said and we nodded.

Victoria POV

I woke up and looked out the window. I saw Wade walking through the garden. I couldn't stop myself from smiling at the sight of him. I had to admit I had been wrong about them. Wade was being the nicer one so far. I sighed as there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said and saw Justin poke his head in the door.

"I thought I heard you up… Linda wants to talk to you." he said and I nodded.

"Thank you, Justin." I said and he held out his arm for me. I took it as we walked to the Queen's wing. I knocked on the door and Paul opened it for me. He smiled as he let me inside.

"She is by the fireplace." He said and I gave a small smile as I walked to where she was sitting.

"Victoria, I am glad that you are here… I hope that your nap was good." She said and I nodded.

"Sit, please, I wanted to talk to you." she said and I nodded.

"Victoria, I am going to be honest with you because I have been told that you have seen things." She said and I was worried where this might go.

Justin POV

I took Victoria to Linda and then walked to Wade's room. I knocked and he told me to come in.

"Did you find out?" he asked me and I nodded.

"She is pregnant." I said and he was pissed off.

"Stupid little whore… can you make it look like an accident?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, but I am getting tired of this." I said and he sighed.

"Hopefully, Victoria will be mine and I won't be doing this much longer." He said and I nodded.

"Good, because you have a bad habit of this." I said and he glared at me.

"I know, now please, go fix it." he told me and I nodded. I hated cleaning up Wade's messes, especially when it meant I had to make murder look like an accident.

**A/N: Please review**


	11. Amy

**A/N: I only own Victoria. **

**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan & WWEMegaFan- Thank you for the reviews! **

Stephanie POV

I was sitting by the fireplace when Paul walked up. I had been out of the castle for a month and I was so glad to be back. I missed my husband and my family. I had heard rumors that my brothers were fighting over a girl. I wanted to meet her… it was very uncommon for another girl to be in the castle, especially for this long.

"Hi." He said and kissed me.

"Hi, so where is this Victoria?" I asked him and he smiled.

"You have talked to your mother." He said and I smiled.

"Yes, I want to meet her… especially if my brothers are fighting over her." I said and he smirked as he kissed me.

"I will get Justin to bring her here." He said and walked to the door. He told someone something and came back to sit beside me.

"Did you have fun while you were away?" he asked me and I smiled.

"Yes, except for missing you." I said and he kissed me again. I got lucky when I married Paul… I married someone that I fell in love with, not just learned to love. I was talking to him when Justin walked in with a taller girl. She had brown hair, good features, and was very pretty. I stood up and pulled her in for a hug.

"You must be Victoria." I told her and she smiled at me.

"Yes." She said and I could tell that she had manners.

"I am Stephanie… Wade and Heath's sister." I said and she smiled. I saw a flash of annoyance in her eyes when I said Heath's name. Paul walked out and we sat down by the fireplace. I looked at her and I could tell that she knew things. I had talked to mother and she knew about our abilities.

"Do you like it here?" I asked her and she slowly nodded.

"For the most part." She said and I smiled.

"I talked to mother and I know that you aren't used to people like us, but since I am back I promise not to let my brothers terrorize you." I said and she smiled. She seemed more comfortable as we talked a little more. I was just glad that they were fighting over someone worth it and not a slut.

Victoria POV

I was glad that Stephanie was around and I didn't have to deal with just the guys. I was always thankful for Linda, but another girl was also nice to talk to. I was talking with Victoria in the gardens when John walked up to us.

"What is it?" Stephanie asked him and he handed me a piece of paper with my name on it.

"What?" I asked him.

"It's from your mother." He said and I tore it open. I was so upset when I read the letter that I fell over. John caught me and carried me to a nearby bench. Stephanie sent a servant to get some water and the doctor.

"Are you alright?" John asked me and I wanted to cry. I had just found out that my best friend, Amy, had been attacked by a wolf on the edge of town and killed. Stephanie just hugged me while I cried and I wanted nothing more than to see my family.

Wade POV

I had heard that something was wrong with Victoria. Justin told me that John had carried her to the library where the fireplace was going. I walked in there to see Stephanie holding her hand and Paul making sure that she was alright.

"Is everything alright?" I asked them when I was finally standing beside them.

"Amy was killed on the edge of town." Victoria said and I nodded.

"I'm sorry, Victoria, I know that she was your best friend." I said and she nodded.

I walked out when Heath was walking into the library. I went to find Justin and I found him outside the armory.

"Thank you." I said and he sighed.

"Please, let that be the last person." He said and I nodded.

"It will be; I just didn't think that Victoria would get that upset." I said and he glared at me.

"That was her best friend… what did you think would happen?" he asked me and I glared at him.

"Fine. I know I made a mistake." I said and he sighed.

We were talking when some guards came to get some things.

"What is going on?" I asked them.

"Heath is taking Victoria to her parents." They said and I sighed.

"He beat you to it." he said and I shoved him out of my way. I walked out to see the carriage leaving with Heath and Victoria inside. I slowly walked inside when Stephanie caught me by the arm.

"You ok?" she asked me.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"She likes you better." She said and I looked at her.

"How do you know that unless you asked her?" I asked her.

"I saw how she reacted to Heath… she is scared of him. He did something to hurt her or upset her so now she is guarded around him." She said and I nodded.

"What did he do?" she asked me and I sighed.

"I don't know details, but I do know that he got very upset with her one night… she had bruises on her arms." I said and Stephanie looked upset.

"I forgot he had that side." She said and I nodded.

Heath POV

I was going with Victoria to her family. I knew that she and Amy were very close and she was upset that she was gone. I had my arm around Victoria on the way to her house. She seemed a little happier as we got closer to her family's home.

Her parents were outside when we arrived and they hugged her. I knew that they missed her and she looked happy around them. We were ushered inside and her mother fixed tea for us to drink. She played with her little brother, talked to her older brother and her parents. They talked about everything and everyone was sad about Amy. I knew that Randy had been at the castle, but I didn't know who told him. He had been away dealing with France.

We ate dinner with her family and I actually liked being around her family. They were happy and nothing like my family. We finally left around nightfall and made it back to the castle.

"Thank you." she said as we approached the gate. She kissed my cheek and I smiled at her.

"You're welcome." I said and helped her out of the carriage.

"Is Randy here?" I asked a guard and she looked at me.

"He is in the church." They said and I looked at Victoria.

"You should tell him." I said and she nodded.

Randy POV

I was working the church on counting money. I was almost finished when Victoria walked inside. I smiled at her as she sat down and waited for me. I finally finished and walked over; she pulled me down on the bench beside me. I could tell that something was very wrong. I hadn't seen much of her, but I had heard through the castle that both princes were trying to get her. I figured one of them had done something remarkably stupid.

"What's wrong?" I asked her and she hugged me.

"They found Amy on the edge of town… a wolf attacked her." She said and I clung to her. My sister was my best friend and now she was gone. I held onto Victoria as I cried. I didn't want this to be the way my day ended.

I left that night to go back to my parent's house… I didn't want to leave Victoria at the castle, but she needed to stay there. I knew that something didn't seem right… Amy didn't usually walk around the woods by herself.

**A/N: Please review**


	12. Chose

**A/N: I only own Victoria. **

**WWEMegaFan- Thank you for reviewing!  
**

Wade POV

I felt bad about Victoria losing Amy, but I also knew that I had to keep some things hidden. I didn't need her being pregnant and opening her big mouth. Victoria walked around the next few days in a fog. Randy was still in town and I knew that she wanted to go back with him. She was in her room one day and she didn't want to come out. I knocked on the door.

"What?" I heard.

"It's Wade… would you like to go for a walk?" I asked him.

"No." she said and flatly and I growled.

"Go play with someone else." She said after she heard me. I morphed into her room and she jumped when I appeared.

"I don't want to play with someone else." I said and walked towards her.

"Wade… just go away." She said and I smirked. I could tell that she was partially afraid, but at the same time she was annoyed.

"No, I don't want to… you have been sulking around for the past few days. You need to get out." I said and grabbed her. I grabbed a fur and we disappeared. She gasped when we appeared beside the pond in the woods. She staggered away from me and glared at me.

"You can't keep doing that." She hissed and I smirked. She hugged herself tighter as she looked at the water. I walked up to her and pulled her to me as I pulled the fur around us.

"You needed to get out." I whispered and she shivered a little. I didn't know if it was me or the cold making her do that.

"I was fine." She finally replied and I rested my chin on the top of her head. She was just the right height. I had my arms wrapped around her and she was rested her hands underneath mine. She slowly turned to look at me and I looked down at her.

"Why are you being nice to me?" she finally asked me and I looked at her. I didn't exactly know what she meant.

"What?" I asked her.

"Are you being nice because you mean it or because you are competing with Heath?" she asked me. She really did pick up on a lot or she figured it out from talking to Stephanie and mother.

"Which one do you want it to be?" I asked her as she moved away from me.

"Because you mean it." she whispered.

"Victoria…" I was saying and she sighed.

"Don't Wade… I knew that I was brought here for one of you… I just didn't want to be in the middle of you two. I see the glares you give each other. I have talked to John and Justin about both of you… I just don't want to deal with it." she said and I walked closer to her as she backed up into a tree.

"Tell me the truth and I will leave you alone… which one of us do you want?" I asked her and she was looking at me.

Stephanie POV

I was sitting beside the fireplace when Heath walked into the room. He sat down next to me and I looked at him. He looked annoyed.

"Something wrong?" I asked him.

"I can't find Victoria." He said.

"She is probably with Wade." I said and he growled.

"Face it… you scare her." I said and he glared at me.

"She shouldn't have been snooping." He said and I laughed.

"Heath… you need to pay more attention… she didn't do it to directly disobey you. She wanted to know about you two. You have kept her here for a while now and never opened up to her." I said and he looked at me.

"Plus, she likes Wade." I said and he looked irate.

"I saw her first." He said.

"She isn't your toy." I said with emphasis on toy.

"I know, but…" he was saying when I cut him off.

"That's why she doesn't like you… you don't really care for her. You do things because you think that she will like it or make her like you. She does things with you so that you won't hurt her." I said and he was getting upset.

"The truth hurts." A voice said and we turned to see Dad standing there.

"Father." I said and Heath looked down.

"Stephanie, please go." Dad said and I kissed him on the cheek before disappearing.

Vince POV

I had heard that Heath wasn't treating Victoria right. I didn't know if it was because Wade and Linda didn't want him with her or because it was true. I heard Stephanie and Heath arguing over Victoria and I knew that it was true.

"Son, why would you do that to an innocent person?" he asked me.

"She disobeyed me." He said and I scoffed at that answer.

"I agree with your sister… it's because she wanted to know you… now she just wants away from you." I said and he tensed.

"Don't get upset at me… you did this to yourself. We warned you that if you didn't pay attention to yourself that you would become a monster." I said to him. I know that it was hard to have certain abilities and not let them take over. I wished that they had gotten this ability and that their mother had not allowed me to have it. The powers made you feel invincible and anger at the same time. Wade had no problem with his, but Heath struggled to be good.

"I am not a monster." He said very slowly.

"Then prove to everyone you are not… I have the final say as to who gets Victoria… make me think that you deserve someone as good as her." I told him and he disappeared.

Victoria POV

I was backed into a tree as Wade stalked towards me. He wanted to know which one of them I wanted… I had no clue. Wade was the nicer one, but Heath was the one that I was attracted to at first. I had to admit that I had felt more when I kissed Wade than Heath. Heath's felt forced where as Wade's felt genuine.

Wade was now less than inches away from me and I could feel the heath coming off him. I slowly looked up at him and he was studying my face.

"You." I whispered and he pushed me into the tree as he kissed me. I put my hands on his chest as I tried to push him off, but he captured my wrist in his larger hands and pushed them against the tree.

"I'm not going to hurt you." he whispered as he kissed down my neck. I moaned softly and had never felt this kind of feeling.

"I know." I whispered back as he kissed me again. He squeezed my wrist a little harder as he pushed himself further against me. I winced and he let me hands go as he ran his hands to my hips. I ran my hands up his arms and to his biceps. I couldn't get close enough to him.

We were kissing when we heard something snap. We both looked at saw a wolf standing a few feet away. I gasped as Wade pushed me behind him. I didn't feel afraid of the wolf as I looked at it… it almost had human expressions. I was looking at it when we disappear and ended up in my room. I looked at Wade and now I had no idea what to do.

**A/N: Please review**


	13. Dilema

**A/N: I only own Victoria. **

**WWEMegaFan- Thank you for reviewing!  
**

Victoria POV

I hadn't seen Wade since the day in the woods, that was a month ago, but I couldn't get the image of the wolf out of my mind. I knew that there was something so familiar about it. I sighed as I walked through the castle. Stephanie would be back in a little while and wanted to have tea together. I liked being around Stephanie and I didn't have to talk all time because she filled in the empty spaces. I sighed as I walked out into the gardens. I had come to like the gardens especially on sunny days. I knew that I was always watched when I was in the castle, but I always felt like there were more eyes in the gardens.

I was walking out when I walked through the back gate and into the woods. I wasn't supposed to be in the woods, but I wasn't supposed to be in a lot of places. I didn't care anymore… after Amy died everything seemed so blank. Randy was now a zombie with a grudge against an animal. I used to get letters daily from my parents and now they were weekly. I wondered when they would become monthly or non-existent. I sighed as I sat down on a rock. I was thinking about everything. Wade was in France, Heath was dealing with the barbarians to the north, and Linda was off visiting family. I had become closer to Justin since he didn't go with Wade. They wanted Paul to go, so Stephanie was lonely without him.

I was sitting there when I heard someone move. I looked up to see the same wolf I had seen with Wade. I wasn't frightened, but I wasn't sure what to do either. I looked at it and it looked at me.

"Please don't hurt me." I whispered and it acted like it knew what I was saying. It sat down and stared at me. I was looking at it when it stood up walked a little closer and sat down again.

"I wish that you could talk… I bet you would be interesting to talk to." I said and he walked closer to me. I held my breath as it sat beside me and pushed its nose underneath my hand. I was looking at it and it had its head in my lap. I slowly petted it and scratched behind its ear. The wolf looked up and me and I smiled at it. I had no idea why I was happy that a wolf was giving me attention.

"If only you were human." I said with a sigh. We heard something move and the wolf moved. It growled, looked at once again, and then took off into the woods. I sighed… I was alone again. I sat there a little longer and started to leave when I heard something move behind me. I turned around to see Justin walking through the woods. I had no idea why he was out here. He was walking when he spotted me; he gave me a small smile he walked towards me.

"What are you doing out here? A wolf could have attacked you." he said and I was trying not to smile.

"I was lonely and I came to think." I said and he nodded.

"Come on, I will keep you company and we can be warm." He said and I nodded.

Justin POV

I found Victoria where I had left her. She acted like she knew me and I could tell that she was lonely. I was looking to make sure the barbarians were nowhere near the castle, but I couldn't leave her outside by herself.

We walked inside and sat down by the fireplace. Stephanie wasn't back yet and Vince was meeting with his advisors. I had fun talking to Victoria and she seemed in a better mood when I left her at her room. I didn't understand why Wade would avoid her, but I knew that it was something to do with Heath.

I walked back to the forgery and was working on a sword when I heard a noise. I turned around to see Wade behind me.

"She is so lonely." I said and he sighed.

"Does she still think that I am in France?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yes." I said.

"Good." He said and I growled.

"She misses you… why aren't you talking to her?" I asked him.

"Because she deserves to be princess… Heath can make her that." He said and I grabbed him by his upper arms.

"She doesn't want that. She wants to be happy, in love, and have a family." I said and he looked at me.

"She opened up to me while everyone else was away." I said and he sighed.

"She doesn't know what she wants." He mumbled.

"No, you don't know what you want… you feel guilty because of Amy, but yet you can make her happy. Stop beating yourself up and go to her. She just wants to see you. She said she missed you right after you left." I said to him and he looked happy when I said that.

"I don't know." He said and I shook my head.

"I get why Heath always got the girl… he at least took the chance." I said and Wade punched me. I just stood there and we got into a massive fight. I kicked his ass and he hated it.

"Now, go fucking see her." I said and he sighed as he disappeared.

Victoria POV

I was in my room where there was knock at the door.

"Come in." I said because I thought it was Stephanie. I turned to see Wade walking into the door. He looked beat up and bloody. He closed the door and walked over to me.

"What happened?" I asked him and he pulled me to him as he kissed me. I was so surprised, but at the same time it felt so right. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine.

"I missed you." he whispered and I smiled.

"I missed you too." I said and he smiled at me.

I was going to say something when he kissed me again. I pulled him as close as I could get him as he wrapped his big arms around me. I felt secure, safe, and loved in his arms. I didn't know why though… I hadn't seen him in a month, but I missed him and not Heath. I knew that Wade was the one I liked and the one that I wanted to be with if I had to stay here.

We continued to kiss as he slowly laid me back on the bed. I looked up at him and he had lust filled eyes.

"Victoria… I want you." he said and I licked my lips slowly. I had no idea what to say or do.

**A/N: Well, what do you want her to do?**


	14. Confusion

**A/N: I only own Victoria. **

**WWEMegaFan- Thank you for the reviews and feedback!**

**Please review and let me know if you like the story or not.  
**

Victoria POV

I got ready to say something when someone pounded on the door. I closed my eyes and opened them when I felt Wade disappear. I sighed and sat up. I straightened out my dress and opened the door. Stephanie was on the other side.

_Thanks Stephanie_. I thought as I smiled at her.

"Come on." She said and we linked arms as we walked towards the sitting room. I knew that we would be sitting in front of the fireplace. We got in there and the servants had already brought tea. I was holding the conversation fine, but my mind was elsewhere. We talked and had dinner in the sitting room. I was glad that Stephanie was here, but I knew that I needed to talk to Wade.

I ate with her and then went back to my room. I was walking in when Justin walked up to me. He had cuts, bruises, and dried blood all over him.

"You need help." I said and he sighed.

"I'm fine." He said and I looked at him.

"I guess everyone here is in a piss poor mood." I said and started to shut the door. He pushed it open and shut it behind him. I glared at him before walking over to the window.

"Why are you barging in here?" I asked him.

"I wanted to see if you were alright." He said and I looked at him like he was dumb.

"You could see that before you shoved your way in here." I said as he walked towards me. I wasn't scared of Justin, but I never could figure him out.

"Look, I'm sorry, but there are barbarians around tonight. We have someone with Stephanie and I needed to check on you. I know how upset certain people would be if you were hurt." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I said and Justin grabbed me. He wasn't happy and I knew that something else was going on.

"There are people who care for you here Victoria." He said and I pushed him off.

"Yes, maybe Stephanie and Linda… but that is all. I am just a toy of possession to Wade and Heath." I said and a few seconds later Wade appeared.

"You are more than that." He said and I looked from him to Justin. Justin sighed and walked out of the room leaving me and Wade alone. I really didn't want to be alone with him right now.

Wade POV

I was looking at Victoria and I wasn't happy with what she had just told Justin.

"You are more than just a possession." I said and she turned towards the window.

"Prove it to me Wade. You have been here over a month and ignored me. I had to make Justin believe that you hated me just so I could see you. You fight with Heath over everything and the two are you are just the same." She said and I was surprised that she knew I was here.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked her.

"I was walking through the halls one night and I saw you appear to Justin." She said and I sighed. I had been so careful.

"Why did you do that?" she asked me and I shook my head.

"I didn't think you did." She said and turned to walk behind the screen. I grabbed her arm and made her turn to look at me.

"I did it… because I don't know how to be around you. I think you are beautiful, strong, and perfect to me, but I know that I can't have you right now. I want nothing more than you show you that I love you, but I have to keep you at arm's length. I know that Heath likes you as well, but knowing my brother it's… a different kind of want. It's the kind that would make you unhappy and unloved. I just don't want you to get hurt and by getting to close… I could hurt you." I said and she looked at me.

"I am already hurt by the two of you." she said and I sighed.

"I know and I'm sorry." I said and she turned back towards the window.

"Just go, Wade… please." She said and I started to say something when someone pounded on the door. I was getting tired of being interrupted. I disappeared and reappeared in the library. I heard the servants saying that Heath was close and I really didn't want him coming back tonight.

Heath POV

I got out at the castle and found Stephanie, Victoria, Wade, and Justin waiting on me. I was glad to see them all and Victoria even seemed happy that I was back. I hugged her and we all walked inside. I could tell that Justin and Wade had been into it because they were both bruised.

"Come on, sit by the fire." Stephanie said and I smiled. I loved my sister because she was always so happy. Paul had come to help me with the barbarians when he got back from France. I was glad that he had come to help me. I needed the help, but we successfully drove most of them back. Cody and Ted were now our prisoners.

I was sitting with them and we were talking. I could tell that Wade wasn't happy about something and I knew that it was probably that I was back. I was sitting beside Victoria and she would smile at me. We talked until late into the night and I walked her back to her room. I wanted to know what Wade's problem was, but I knew that he wouldn't tell me.

I walked upstairs to find John and Paul already up there with the witch.

"Find out anything yet?" I asked them and the witch smiled at me.

"He is in love with Victoria, but he is hiding a dark secret from her." John said and I nodded. I was very interested to hear that.

"Do we know the secret?" I asked and John looked at me.

"You just want blackmail." He said and I nodded.

"I saw her first and I wanted her first." I said and Paul sighed.

"She isn't a possession… she is a human." He said and I looked at him.

"You have a conscious now?" a voice said and we turned to see Dad appear in the room.

"She is very nice and she will marry one of you… she doesn't need to be on your mind right… now you need to focus on keeping this kingdom." Dad barked and I nodded. I knew that I was supposed to be in line to rule, but I also knew that I didn't want to do anything to mess it up.

**A/N: Please review**


	15. Desire

**A/N: I only own Victoria. **

**WWEMegaFan & Animal-Viper-Cena Fan- Thank you for the reviews and feedback!**

**Please review and let me know if you like the story or not.  
**

Victoria POV

I hadn't spoken to Wade or Heath in a few days. I was walking through the garden when Randy walked up. I hugged him; I hadn't really talked to him in awhile. He smiled at me and I was to see a smile; I knew that he had taken Amy's death very hard.

"Walk with me?" he asked me and I took his arm.

"Are you alright?" he asked me and I nodded.

"What is it?" he asked me and I knew that he wouldn't believe me.

"I don't know what to do anymore… mother isn't writing like she used to, I miss my family, I don't know who I like or don't… I just don't know." I said and he nodded.

"I'm sorry… I do know that whoever you are with is a very lucky person." He said and I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Randy." I said.

"Come on, let's stay warm." He said and we walked back to his area. I was glad to spend time with Randy. We were sitting in front of the fire talking. Randy liked being here, but he knew that something strange went on in the castle… I did too, but I couldn't tell him. We talked until I had to get ready for dinner. I was eating with the King and Queen. I stood up and Randy hugged me. I don't know why, but I leaned up and kissed him. I pulled away and felt embarrassed, but he pulled me back and kissed me. I pulled him closer and he finally broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Don't… I wanted to do that since I came home." He whispered.

"I will come to your room tonight." He said and I nodded.

I walked off to get ready. I was surprised at myself, but I felt something so different with Randy. The feelings weren't like with either Heath or Wade… they seemed loving and powerful. I got ready and walked to the banquet hall with John.

"You look nice." He told me before I walked inside.

"Thank you." I said and he smiled as I walked in. I was seated next to Stephanie and across from both Wade and Heath… this was awkward. I ate and I felt them both starring holes through me. We got done and I went with Linda and Stephanie to Linda's area.

Linda POV

I was glad to be back and that Stephanie was getting along so wonderfully with Victoria. We were sitting beside the fireplace and I was brushing out Stephanie's hair. We were gossiping and finding out juicy things about each other. I could tell that something was on Victoria's mind.

"What is wrong, dear?" I asked her.

"I am just waiting for you all to get tired of me." She said and I smiled at her.

"We aren't… in fact Vince is going to give you to one of them at the next banquet which is in a few days." I said and she looked surprised.

"Oh, they aren't deciding?" she asked me and I shook my head no.

"They both want you." Stephanie said and we all laughing.

I talked to them a little bit longer and I knew that Victoria is probably freaking out about what I told her, but Vince wanted one of them to get married soon. I knew that France found it odd and others saw it as a weakness.

Randy POV

I was standing in Victoria's room when she returned and I pulled her in for a hug. She clung to me and I knew that something was wrong.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Vince is giving me to one of them at the next banquet." She said and I knew that that banquet was coming up soon.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and looked at her. She pulled my face to hers as I kissed her. I couldn't help but feel protective of her and that I wanted nothing more than to get her far away from here. I knew that they had something to do with Amy's death and I didn't want Victoria to be lost inside these walls with someone she didn't love.

I pulled her closer and she was driving something inside of me as she ran her hands over me. I finally pulled us apart.

"No… I can't… I won't stop." I said and she looked at me.

"Please, Randy… let me remember what it feels like to be truly wanted." She whispered and I felt worse for her. She turned around as she pulled the strings holding her dress together. I watched as she loosened it and it fell around her waist. She looked over her shoulder at me and I knew that I couldn't say no to her. I walked over and ran my finger up her spine. I felt the goose bumps break out o her back as I kissed her shoulder. I got a reassuring moan as I ran my hands up her stomach and cupped her breast in my hands.

I was nipping and kissing her neck, shoulder, and earlobe. She shuddered against me as I carefully tugged on her nipples. She was melting into me and I wanted this perfect for her. I slowly undid the rest of the dress and let it fall to the floor. She was now in her underpants.

She turned around and kissed me as I felt her hands pulling off my shirts. She started to tug at the strings holding my pants together and they were quickly pooling on the floor around my boots. I pushed her back on the bed as I removed my boots and she looked perfect with her hair spread out behind her. She was an angel.

I pulled her stocking and underpants off until she was completely naked before me. She tried to close her legs, but I stopped her.

"Don't… you are perfect." I said as I kissed up her thigh. She moaned softly as I crawled up her and cautiously stuck a finger inside of her. She arched her back and grabbed my shoulders. I slowly added another one when I realized that she really was innocent. I knew that if I got her completely wet that if would be easier on her. I pumped my fingers as she withered underneath me and I kissed her so that her screamed wouldn't let anyone know what we are doing.

"Randy." She panted as she came down from her high.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked her… praying to every deity that she wouldn't change her mind. I carefully pushed my tip over her sensitive flesh and she moaned.

"Yes." She gasped and I gathered her in my arms.

"This is going to hurt, but it will be get better." I whispered before kissing her and pushing into her. I passed the barrier and she gasped into the kiss. I stayed still for a minute and let her adjust.

"I'm going to move… tell me if you feel pain." I said as I kissed down her neck.

I started to go slowly and she had a grip on my shoulders. I couldn't tell at first, but I was met with a reassuring moan. I carefully pulled her hips closer to mine as I pushed her leg higher over my hip and she gasped. I looked at her, and I smiled as I saw the lust in her eyes.

"Please…" she mumbled and I started to thrust harder. I was going at a fast pace when I felt her walls cling to me. I wasn't far behind because she was so tight… I didn't hold out much longer as her walls milked me. I finally slowed down and kissed her as I pulled out.

"I will always love you, Victoria." I whispered and she kissed me again.

"I love you too." She whispered. I slipped out of the bed once she was asleep, checked the hallway, and made my way back to my area of the castle. I couldn't help but feel worse for her.

John POV

I was shocked to see Randy coming out of Victoria's room as such a late hour. I carefully walked to her room and slipped inside. She was sleeping in the bed, but the smell of desire was still in the room. I growled as I slipped out. I knew that Heath wouldn't be happy with this.

**A/N: What is Heath going to to do when John tells him? **


	16. Questions

**A/N: I only own Victoria. **

**WWEMegaFan -Thank you for the reviews!**

**Review and let me know who you want Victoria to be with.  
**

John POV

I was standing outside in the gardens when Justin came over to me. I wanted someone to talk to about what I had found… Justin and I were in the same place because we were both generals and we both didn't really care for the princes.

"What's the problem?" he asked me.

"I found out that Randy has been sleeping with Victoria." I said and he looked shocked.

"Seriously? How did you find out?" he asked me.

"I saw Randy leave her room just a little while ago and I peeked in to see if she was alright… you could smell the desire in the room." I said and he nodded.

"What would you do with this?" I asked him and he sighed.

"I don't know… it's your word against Randy and Victoria's. You know that they love Victoria and that she will be a princess. You could probably use it over her, but does she have anything that you want?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"I do get lonely at times." I said and he smirked.

"The only thing that you would have to worry about is someone finding out." He said and I sighed.

Justin POV

I wasn't surprised that she had been with Randy. I knew that she and Randy were very close and that she hated being here. She would tell me things when I was a wolf… I was like her friend. She never seemed scared of me and she always smiled at the sight of me... I wish that she would do that when I was being myself.

I sighed as I finished my rounds. I found Victoria the next morning before breakfast and stopped her.

"We need to talk… meet me in the garden after breakfast." I said and she nodded. I needed to see her.

I was doing patrols when I saw her walk out of the gate. We always met on the edge of the woods… I knew that it was dangerous, but I would protect her. She sat down and I walked over to her as a wolf. She smiled and petted me.

"I still wish you could talk." She said to me and I looked at her. I stayed with her for a few minutes and let her get warm before running off to change into myself. I changed and walked over to her.

"You cold?" I asked her as I sat down and scooted closer to her.

"Not anymore." She said and I smiled.

"What did you need?" she asked me after a few seconds and I sighed.

"John saw Randy leave your room last night." I finally said and she looked down.

"I am not going to say anything, but I don't want you to get in trouble." I said and she sighed.

"Thanks, Justin, why couldn't you be a prince?" She asked and I smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, love… I know you aren't totally happy and I wish that you didn't have to be here." I said and she smiled at me.

"Thanks, Justin." She said. We sat there for a few more minutes as the snow fell around us before I walked her inside to sit with Stephanie.

Vince POV

I knew that I had to decide soon who was getting Victoria… I almost didn't want to put her with either of them because they didn't deserve her. I was getting older and I needed to appoint one of them. I knew that Linda wanted Wade to get it because he could be compassionate where as Heath had no soft spots. I was working when Randy came in to go over the treasury with me.

I was listening to him, but I wasn't concentrating.

"Are you ok?" he asked me at one point.

"I have things on my mind." I said and he nodded.

"Anything you would like to talk about?" he asked me and I looked at him. Randy came from a nice family, he was strong, and nice. I knew that he could be trusted.

"I don't know what to do about my sons… I have to pick a successor in the next few days and give Victoria to them." I said and he nodded.

"The problem is… is that I don't want either of them to rule. They both have weaknesses and flaws that will be prayed on." I said and he nodded again.

"You will just have to choose the one that can work on those weaknesses and become better." He said and I nodded.

"Thank you, for listening and helping, you are now also an advisor." I said and he nodded.

"Thank you, sir." He said.

We finished and he left. I knew which one of my sons could improve on himself, but I didn't know which one Victoria wanted. I told John to bring her to me.

Victoria POV

I walked to the study where Vince was and he motioned for me to sit with him beside the fireplace.

"Victoria, I wanted to talk with you about my sons." He said and I nodded.

"I know that you have been put through a lot, stayed her longer than you expected, and seen things that you didn't know existed." He said and I nodded.

"I know that you would make a great princess and queen… because not once have you complained or become a problem. I like you and I would like to call you my daughter-in-law. I want to know if you think that one of my sons would rule better than the other?" he asked me and I just looked at him. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to scream no, but I knew that I couldn't.

"I think that they are both good in their own ways. They each have their own personalities and strong points, but I can't tell you which one is better than the other." I said and he smiled at me.

"Spoken like a true princess." He said and I gave a small smile.

"Which would you prefer?" he asked me and now I truly didn't have an answer.

**A/N: Who do you want Victoria with? Review and tell me :)**


	17. Forced into a lie

**A/N: I only own Victoria. **

**WWEMegaFan, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, & gabreila-manning -Thank you for the reviews!**

**gabreila-manning- Thanks for the awesome idea... I didn't even think to go in that direction, but it's the twist I needed for this story. I will change it up a little. ;)**

Vince POV

I watched Victoria after asking her which prince she would prefer and she was stunned that I had asked her that question. I knew that she was trying to be fair, but I had put her in this spot for a reason.

"I honestly… don't have an answer." She said and I nodded.

"I understand… I will tell you that Heath is in line to have the crown, but I am leaning more towards Wade having it. Wade has more social ability and compassion than Heath." I said and she nodded, almost in agreement.

"I will let you know what I decide." I told her and she hugged me before leaving. I was looking out the window when Heath appeared.

"What do you want son?" I asked him as I felt a sharp pain in my back. I looked down and I had a sword through me.

"I will be king." Heath said as he kissed my forehead. I never imagined one of my sons killing me.

Heath POV

I had stabbed father after hearing that he didn't want me to be the next in line. I was going to be the next in line. I wanted to be king; Wade didn't deserve it. I was standing over him when I heard a gasp. I looked up to see Victoria. She looked horrified and turned to leave, but I morphed into her way.

"No, you have seen too much." I told her and she was shaking.

"Why did you do that?" she asked me.

"Because I will be king." I said and she was trying to get away from me.

"Stop or you will end up like him." I said and she fell to the ground. I knew that she wasn't going anywhere so I grabbed the servant that I was going to say killed father and put him in the room. I stabbed him and grabbed Victoria. She was an unexpected problem, but I had it taken care of. I morphed us back to her room and threw her on the bed. She got ready to scream, but I put my hand over her mouth.

"If you don't want to be accused of killing the king then you will go along with what I say." I said and she slowly nodded.

"Stay in here and don't leave." I said and she nodded again. I disappeared back to the hallway outside Dad's study. I opened the door and acted like I had discovered the bodies.

Victoria POV

I was crying after everything that had happened. I couldn't believe that Heath had killed his own father. I was so upset. I was laying on the bed when there was a knock at the door. I quickly wiped my eyes and opened the door. Justin was standing on the other side.

"Yes?" I managed to ask him.

"I was told to make sure that you are alright… the king has been murdered." He said and I acted surprised and upset. He hugged me before going to check on someone else. I laid back down and cried until Stephanie wanted to see me. I walked to her and she was upset. I sat there with Linda and Stephanie to help console them. I just wanted out of this castle.

I finally went back to my room late that night. I could sleep and I wanted to leave. I changed into a dress, put in my coat and was determined to leave. I walked along the edge of the garden and carefully slipped out the back gate. I was walking along the edge of the forest when I heard a low growl. I knew that it was a wolf, but I didn't care. I either wanted to be dead or far away from here.

I turned to see a wolf advancing on me when out of nowhere another wolf attacked it. I realized that it was the same wolf that I had seen in the woods the past few days. I watched as it tore the smaller one to pieces. The wolf looked at me once it got done.

"Thank you." I whispered and as I turned to leave the wolf changed into Justin. I was shocked and had no idea what to do.

"You're one of them?" I managed to ask him as he approached my slowly.

"I am different than them… I just change shapes." He said and he tried to grab me, but I moved my arm.

Justin POV

I had just appeared to Victoria out of my wolf form and she was shocked. She wouldn't let me get near her and she wasn't being friendly.

"Has it always been you?" she finally asked me.

"Yes, I was always here to watch over you." I said and she sighed.

"So you know… everything?" she asked me and I nodded slowly.

"Yes, but I haven't told anyone… I liked being near you. I just had to show you this time because I can't let you leave." I said and pure fear washed over her face.

"I can't… no." she said and I knew that something was wrong.

"Why not?" I asked her as I slowly stepped towards her. I wasn't going to be mean to her, but I had to get her back before someone noticed.

"Did you see something?" I asked her and she was hyperventilating. I finally grabbed her and pulled her to me.

"Calm down, no one is going to get you… I promise." I whispered to her and finally got her to calm down.

"I saw it all." She finally sobbed and I rubbed her back to calm her down.

"The servant was upset?" I asked her and she shook her head no.

"No, it was Heath… he did it and put everything up there. He saw me and told me that he would kill me if I didn't go along with it." she sobbed and I tightened my grip on her. She was too good for both of them… one killed her best friend and the other is forcing her into a lie. I didn't blame her for wanting to run away.

**A/N: Who do you want Victoria with? Review and tell me :)**


	18. Barbarian

**A/N: I only own Victoria. **

**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, & gabreila-manning -Thank you for the reviews!**

Justin POV

I finally got Victoria back to her room and calmed down enough to sleep. I wasn't happy with either sibling right now, but I also wasn't sure how to go about it. I finished my rounds and went to find John. I found him outside in the forgery.

"John, how close are you to Heath?" I asked him. He looked at me strange.

"Does this have to do with Victoria?" he asked me and I sighed. I didn't know who to trust anymore.

"Never mind." I said and walked away.

I was walking inside when a servant told me that Linda needed to see me. I walked to her area and was let inside. She was sitting beside the fireplace and looked very unhappy. I walked over and she motioned for me to sit down.

"I need you to answer this very carefully." She finally whispered and I looked at her.

"Does Heath deserve Victoria?" she asked me and I looked at her. I wanted to tell her the truth, but I didn't know what kind of war it would start.

Stephanie POV

I got up and went to the dining hall. I didn't see Victoria and decided to walk to her room. I knocked and she opened the door a few minutes later.

"Come on, breakfast." I said and she linked her arm with mine as we walked to the dining hall. I needed someone to lean on since Paul was dealing with everything. We sat there and ate; neither of us was too talkative.

"Let's go for a ride." I suggested and she nodded. She seemed to want out of the palace as much as I did.

I grabbed John and he went with us so that we could have guards. We were riding when some barbarians came out of nowhere and attacked us. We were all taken prisoner. I was scared as we were taken back to their camp. John was trying to be strong, but he had gotten an arrow through the shoulder and was in pain.

We were thrown into a stone hut and someone was guarding it. Victoria immediately pulled the arrow out and started to fix the wound. I was surprised at how much she knew and how strong she was about all of this.

Heath POV

I was standing outside with Paul, Justin, Wade, and a few other people when a guard came riding up. He handed me John's sword and I looked at them. I opened the paper that had attached to the sword and was angry.

"They have attacked John, Victoria, and Stephanie. They have them all as hostages. They want us to trade them for Cody and Ted." I said and they were all pissed.

"I will go tell Mom." Wade said and walked off. I looked at Paul and Justin since my main general was now gone.

"We have to get them back." Paul said and we nodded in agreement.

"Let's talk to Ted and Cody." Justin suggested and I nodded in agreement.

We went down to the dungeon and spend hours trying to get anything out of them. They weren't talking, but seemed very happy to hear that their tribe had kidnapped our people. I had to pull Paul off of him when Ted was smiling about it. They weren't much help and Wade told us that Mother didn't take the news well. I knew that she didn't want to lose her daughter and husband in the same week.

I wanted Victoria back, but at the same time… I knew that with her being there it tied up my loose end. I didn't have to worry about her telling anyone the truth about Dad's murder. I didn't know if I wanted her back, but I knew that Wade would fight to have her back.

Victoria POV

I was helping John when I got dragged out of the hut and taken to another one. I was thrown in there and fell on the ground. I slowly got up and was looking a familiar set of green eyes. I looked up and realized I was looking at Adam, the king of France.

"Adam?" I asked him and he smiled.

"I'm glad you remember me, Victoria." He said and I nodded.

"What is going on?" I finally asked him and he smiled.

"I am help the barbarians get what they want so that I can get what I want." He said and I slowly nodded. I got ready to say something when Wade walked into the hut. I was shocked and he looked at me.

"Bad timing." Adam said and I looked at Wade.

"You!" I said and Wade sighed as he looked down.

"Yes, me, I don't want Heath getting the kingdom." He said and I slapped him.

"I am really getting tired of being screwed over by you and your family!" I shouted at him and Adam smirked.

"You should have come to France." He said and I glared at him.

"I just wanted to be normal." I said and Wade smirked.

"You couldn't be if you tried. I watched how you took care of John and calmed Stephanie down when they brought you here. You were born a leader." Wade said and I slapped him.

"I really like feisty." Adam said and I glared at him again.

"I don't care what anyone likes… you have kidnapped a princess. And, you have committed treason on your own kingdom." I said.

"No, I haven't… I am trying to save it from Heath." He said and I sighed.

"You should have just saved your father instead." I said and then mentally slapped myself for saying that.

"I would have if I had known that the servant was going to do that." Wade said and I realized that it didn't matter if I told the truth anymore.

"It wasn't a servant… it was your brother. I saw the whole thing." I said and Wade put a sword to my throat.

"Don't say that! I know that you don't like Heath, but he would not kill our father!" Wade shouted at me.

"Yes, he would! He would kill you too." I said as Wade pushed the blade deeper.

"Do me a favor… kill me… I will be happier." I said and Wade looked shocked.

"You can't kill my prisoner." Adam said as he walked over to me. He pushed the blade away and wiped away the blood that the blade had drawn.

"Take her back." Adam yelled as a guard grabbed me by the arm.

"I will talk to you tomorrow." Adam said and blew me a kiss. I glared at him as I was pushed back into the hut where Stephanie and John were.

"Are you alright?" Stephanie asked me.

"Yes, Adam and Wade are behind this." I said and Stephanie was shocked. John had fallen asleep and I knew that he needed it.

**A/N:Enjoy!**


	19. Plans to Attack

**A/N: I only own Victoria. **

**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, & WWEMegaFan -Thank you for the reviews and comments! I really appriciate them!**

Linda POV

The last few days had been hell. I had lost my husband and now my daughter had been kidnapped by barbarians. I wasn't happy. I was sitting by the fireplace when Justin walked up to me.

"How are you this morning?" he asked me and I sighed.

"I'm an old woman with everything to lose… I'm not doing good." I said and he sighed.

"Take me to the dungeon." I said after a second and Justin looked shocked.

"Are you sure?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I need my daughter and Victoria back… they helped me a lot." I said and he nodded.

We walked to the dungeon and Heath protested the whole way. He shut up when I reminded him that at this moment I still ruled everything. I walked to where Ted was chained up to the wall and he looked at me. He didn't look liked I pictured; he wasn't completely rough looking.

"So, you are the queen?" he asked me.

"And you are barbarian… you speak surprisingly well." I said and he nodded.

"I will not tell you anything." He said and I nodded.

"I didn't expect you to give it up so easily… I do want to ask you if you will at least give me my daughter and her friend back. They mean a lot to me and I have lost much recently." I said and he looked at me.

"What are you going to give me?" he asked me.

"I will let you keep your lives." I said and he closed his eyes.

"What makes you think I will keep my word?" he asked me a minute later.

"Because I think there is some good in you." I said and he smirked.

"I need to discuss it with Cody." He said and I sighed.

"I will be back later… just remember that I will kill you myself if you don't give me back my daughter." I said and Justin helped me out of the dungeon.

Stephanie POV

We all shared body heat and slept some that night. John was awake today and he was livid when he found out that Wade and Adam were in this together. He was still having problems from the arrow wound, but Victoria was being very helpful.

I was dragged out of the hut and taken to a larger one sometime later. I was pushed in there and I saw Adam talking to some other barbarians.

"Princess, how are you today?" he asked me and I glared at him.

"I would be better if you and my brother hadn't of kidnapped us." I said as Wade appeared in the tent.

"Oh, thanks for telling us about how to keep her grounded." Adam told Wade and he nodded.

"Why are you doing this?" I screamed at Wade and he walked over to me.

"I don't want Heath to have the kingdom." He said and I slapped him.

"You don't deserve it… he actually does." I said and he just shook his head.

"So you would rather had the brother who killed our father rule than the one who is trying to prevent problems later by making allies?" he asked me and it took me a second to register what he had said. Heath had killed our father?

"Heath couldn't have done that." I said and Wade scoffed.

"Victoria saw the whole thing and John knew about it." he said and I was shocked. I just stood there and stared at the ground.

"Great, now she won't talk to us… take her back." Adam said and I was numb as they took me back to the hut. Victoria was helping John when I looked at her.

"Did Heath really kill our father?" I asked her and she closed her eyes.

"Yes." She finally said and I broke down. John cuddled me to him as I cried and Victoria was holding my hand. I had no idea my family was that evil.

Wade POV

I was looking at Adam and he was still trying to figure out how to make this work.

"Alright, so we just have to get Heath out of the way." He said and I nodded. I wanted Heath gone; he wasn't a good brother, son, or ruler. He was cruel and only thought about himself.

"We could or, I could take them back as the conquering hero. I would be named King and then we could be better allies." I said and he nodded.

"What about John, Victoria and Stephanie?" he asked me and I sighed.

"Stephanie and Paul could be ambassadors to France and stay in France most of the time." I said and he nodded.

"John can either go along or be killed and Victoria can be my princess." I said and he nodded.

"It might work… what about Ted and Cody?" he asked me.

"If I go back soon then they won't be a problem. They will stay prisoners and the barbarians will continue to work for us." I said and he smiled.

"You really are meant to rule." He said and I smirked.

"I will go back, get horses and everything. I will 'attack' tonight." I said and he nodded. I disappeared and reappeared in the foyer. I walked over to where Justin, Paul, Heath, and a few others were standing.

"I did some recon, we are attacking tonight." I said and Heath looked pissed.

"No, brother, we can't risk them hurting Stephanie and Victoria." Heath said.

"Tonight, I am attacking… I saw something that gave me hope and whoever wants to go with me can." I said as I told Mother of the plan. She didn't like it, but it was better than anything Heath had come up with.

Victoria POV

We were sitting in the hut, because we couldn't do much else, when Adam walked inside of it. John started to lunge at him, but I stopped him.

"I will shoot you in the other shoulder if you don't calm down." He said and John sighed.

"Now, I know that you all are still in shock that Wade and I are behind this, but we have got a plan together. You all can either go along with it or be killed… no other options so don't ask." He said and he all nodded.

"Wade is going to 'attack' tonight and free you all. I will be gone by then. Stephanie, you and Paul, will be ambassadors to France once Wade is king. John, you will be a general with Justin, and Victoria, you will marry Wade." He said and I really didn't like that plan, but he was better than Heath.

"So, any questions?" he asked us and we all shook our heads no.

"Remember anyone tells… they lose their head." He said and left. I looked at the other two and Stephanie had tears in her eyes.

Justin POV

I rode with Wade to attack the barbarians at night and they were all drunk. Wade had an easy victory and they were glad to see us. John rode back with us so that he could get his shoulder looked at. Wade had Victoria on a horse with him and Stephanie rode with me. They weren't as happy as I thought that they would be, but either way everyone would be happy that they were back.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	20. Future Queen

**A/N: I only own Victoria. **

**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan -Thank you for the reviews and comments!**

**Sorry, this is a short chapter. **

Linda POV

I was so glad that they had gotten home safely and only a few men were hurt. I watched as Paul didn't let Stephanie out of his sight and Wade kept Victoria close. I knew that with the victory and all the other problems I needed to appoint a king soon. I had sent Justin to get Victoria. I wanted to speak to her, because she was going to be the future queen.

"You sent for me?" she asked me and I hugged her.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you before I announced it to everyone else. I am going to appoint Wade the next King and I want you to be his queen." I said and she nodded.

"Thank you." she said and I hugged her. I had noticed a change in her since she had been kidnapped. I didn't know what happened for the few days they had been taken captive, but I was glad that Wade had gotten them back.

"Are you happy?" Wade asked her as he stepped out and she smiled at him.

"Yes, it's just a lot to take in at once." She said as he put an arm around her.

"We will start to plan the wedding and coronation for the next few days." I said and she nodded.

"Go on, and I will come get you in a little while." He said and kissed her forehead. She hugged me before walking back with Justin. Wade and I were going to send messengers out with the news. I had already told Heath my decision and he wasn't happy with it, but he respected it.

Victoria POV

I was walking back with Justin and I had told him the news. I knew that he wouldn't tell anyone. I still felt really close to Justin. I just needed to tell Randy. Justin took me to the church and I found Randy working. I sent Justin on and sat there waiting for Randy.

I was sitting there when we finally sat beside me.

"Are you alright today?" he asked me as he moved some hair out of my face.

"Yes, but I have news." I said and he nodded.

"What it is?" he asked me.

"I am going to marry Wade." I said and the happiness instantly left his eyes. He looked upset and annoyed.

"I wish you didn't have to." He said and I nodded.

"I know, but that's why I came to tell you first. I don't get het chance to marry for love anymore." I said and he kissed me softly.

"I know, but I will always be here if you need me." Randy said and I hugged him.

I made my way back to my room and I was looking out the window when I heard something. I turned around to see Heath standing behind me. I looked at him and I didn't like the fact that he was in the room with me.

"So, you are the future queen?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yes, I am going to marry Wade." I said and he nodded.

"Well, my plan didn't completely work out, but remember… I will still be in the castle so don't think about sharing what you know." He said and I nodded.

"I won't." I said because I didn't know what Heath was capable of doing. He had already murdered his father and now he was threatening me. He disappeared and I looked back out the window. I was standing there when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I said and turned to see John walk in with his arm in a sling. I smiled and hugged him.

"I hear that you are the future queen?" he asked me and I smiled.

"Yes, how is your arm?" I asked him.

"It's better… thanks to you." he said and I smiled at him.

"Um… I wanted to know if I had been delusional from the pain or if I heard Stephanie right… did Heath kill Vince?" he asked me and I sighed.

"Yes, but I thought that you knew." I finally said and I saw his eyes turn dark.

"I didn't know any of it. Heath doesn't share information with me like that and I don't do his killings like Justin does for Stu." He said and I was confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Justin is Stu's hired and trained killer. He has had girls removed and Justin does it. I don't know how, but he does it." he said. I realized that Amy's murder might not have been an accident.

"Did he kill the last girl?" I asked John.

"The one that was found by the woods? Yes." John said and I was stunned.

I talked to John a few more minutes before he left and I was shocked. I didn't know how twisted this family really was until now. I also realized that they would do anything to get ahead of each other. I knew that Wade didn't really like me or love me, but I was a means to an end. I guess they thought that it would be easier to keep me around than to kill me.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	21. Anger

**A/N: I only own Victoria. **

**WWEMegaFan & Animal-Viper-Cena Fan -Thank you for the reviews and comments!**

Wade POV

I appeared outside of Victoria's room and knocked. I didn't get a response so I stuck my head in; she was sitting in a chair beside the window.

"Love?" I asked her and there was no response. I walked over and put my hand on her shoulder, but she pulled away from me.

"What is your problem?" I asked her and she glared at me.

"My problem is that you killed my best friend because you didn't think of her as a person." She said and I was surprised that she knew about it.

"Victoria, she committed treason." I said and hoped that she believed me.

"Stop lying to me!" she screamed at me. I looked at her and she pushed past me.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"To tell your mother who really kidnapped us." She hissed and I grabbed her. I threw her on the bed and straddled her. She was fighting me and struggling against me.

"Stop it." I commanded her and she continued. I finally pinned her wrist to the bed and she was glaring at me.

"You can't tell anyone that… I will kill you if you do." I hissed at her.

"I wish that you would have in the tent. You don't love me, you don't love anyone; all you do is use people." She snapped. I put her hands in my larger one and slapped her across the face. She closed her eyes and I realized what I had done. I carefully placed a kiss on the red mark that I had created.

"I'm sorry, Victoria." I whispered and she tried to get free.

"No, you're not." She said and I saw tears in her eyes.

"Yes, I am, because like it or not you are going to be queen. You are going to stand by no matter what I have or haven't done, and you are going to give me an heir." I hissed at her. I was completely annoyed at her and I didn't care what happened at that moment. I got off her and walked out the door. I put a guard in front of the door and told him that she couldn't leave.

I went to dinner and Mom asked where Victoria was; I told them that she wasn't feeling well. Mom had Justin take her a plate of food and I didn't care. I trusted Justin.

Justin POV

I went to Victoria's room and walked inside. She was sitting on the bed. I knew that something was wrong because she wouldn't look at me. I sat down beside her and I could see that she had wet cheeks from crying.

"What happened?" I asked her and she finally looked up at me. She had red eyes, swollen cheeks, and a large bruise forming on the side of her face. I sat down beside her and pulled her to me. I knew that she and Wade had gotten into it. I held her as she cried.

"I'm sorry that he hit you." I whispered and she nodded.

"Why did you do it?" she finally asked me.

"Do what?" I asked her.

"Why did you kill Amy?" she asked me and I sighed. I knew that that's what they had fought about.

"Because I was told to and I know that's not a good enough answer." I said and she looked at me.

"I never saw you as a killer, Justin. I thought you were better than that." She whispered and that hurt. I had come to talk to Victoria about a lot and I cared about her now. She wasn't just the future queen, but she was a friend.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you." I said and she shrugged.

"I'm used to it being around here." She said and I caressed her cheek.

"It's not that bad. Everyone is just panicking because of everything that's happened. They still haven't caught the killer; you all got taken, but now your back." I said and she nodded.

"Everything will be fine." I said and looked at her. I couldn't help it as I kissed her. I loved the feeling of her lips when I was yanked away from her. I was staring at a very mad Wade.

"No, Wade, it's my fault. I kissed him." Victoria said and pushed me away from Wade. Wade glared down at her. I didn't want her taking the blame, but I was thrown out of the room before I could say anything else.

Victoria POV

Wade had thrown Justin out of the room and stalked back over to me. I knew that Justin had kissed me, but I wasn't going to let Wade beat the crap out of him. Wade grabbed me by the tops of my arms and glared at me.

"You are going to the queen, you are going to listen to me, and you are not going to sleep around on me. I will kill Justin if I have to just to ensure that you are faithful to me." He growled at me.

"Don't kill anyone… it was my mistake and I won't do it again." I whispered to him.

"You had better not or I will hurt you." he hissed as his grip tightened on my arms. I looked up at him as he kissed me. I didn't want the kiss, but I knew that if I didn't return it I would have problems. I kissed him with everything I could to make him believe. He pulled me closer and finally broke the kiss. He looked at me and walked towards the door.

"I will be back in the morning." He said and I nodded.

"Wade." I called out before he closed the door. He stopped and looked at me.

"Please don't hurt anyone for my mistakes." I said and he slammed the door shut. I cried myself to sleep that night and wondered how I really got into this.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	22. Plans

**A/N: I only own Victoria. **

**WWEMegaFan & Animal-Viper-Cena Fan -Thank you for the reviews!**

Justin POV

I stayed beside Victoria's door instead of walking away. I was going to confront Wad eon this, especially since Victoria took the blame for it. Wade walked out and motioned for me to follow him. We walked out to the forgery and he slammed me against the wall.

"Keep anything belonging to you off of her." He growled at me.

"You need to keep your temper in check before you get hurt." I said back and he looked at me.

"She is my future wife and I can do whatever I want." He said.

"I don't care what she will be… she is still a person. You don't need to be hitting her like that." I said and he smirked.

"I could almost swear that you had feelings for her." He said and I shook my head. I was lying, but I wasn't going to tell him.

"No, besides it would be stupid." I said and he looked at me.

"You aren't as stupid as I thought you were." He said and I looked at him. I wanted nothing more than to punch him, but I knew that it wouldn't be good right now. I just knew that I had to help get Victoria out of the castle. He finally walked away and I was pissed.

"He doesn't deserve her." A voice said and I turned to see John standing there.

"Yeah, I know." I mumbled.

"You like her?" he asked me and I sighed.

"I don't know who to trust so I'm not saying." I said and he nodded.

"Look, after finding out that Heath killed Vince… I may be his general, but nothing says I couldn't slip." He whispered and I smirked. I knew what he meant; I had those moments with Wade.

"I just want her out of there." I finally admitted.

"Nothing says it couldn't happen." He said and I looked at him.

"You would do that for her?" I asked him.

"Yes, she is the reason I didn't die from that arrow." He said and I nodded. I knew that a lot of people had started to dislike the royal family.

I talked to John for awhile and we knew that Randy would probably want to help. He and Victoria were close before she came to the castle and I knew that he probably didn't want to see her get hurt either.

Victoria POV

I was in my room, because I wasn't really allowed to leave, when Stephanie came into the room. She hugged me and I was glad to see her.

"Come on, we are going riding." She said and I stopped.

"I don't care what my brother says, come on." She said and I smiled.

I walked with her to the stable, we got onto some horses, and Justin was going with us. I knew that we weren't going to run into any barbarians this time.

"I wanted to talk to you outside of the castle… it has ears that hear everything." She said and I nodded. I knew that was true.

"I know that you aren't happy about marrying Wade, but I know that he has a soft side somewhere." She said and I nodded.

"I don't know where." I said as I moved my hair. She gasped and looked very angry.

"I'm sorry, Victoria, you don't deserve this… you deserve to be happy." She said and I looked at her.

"Are you happy?" I asked her and she looked at me. I knew that she had to think about her answer.

"Yes, because of Paul, I am happy that I will never rule, that I actually fell in love with my husband, and that I don't have as much responsibility as some in my family." She said and I nodded.

"I would happy like that." I said and she laughed.

"I don't want you to marry my brother… you are too nice for him." She said and I was a little shocked that she actually said it.

"I am just going to learn to keep my mouth shut and do what he says." I said.

"You shouldn't… you don't deserve that." Justin blurted out and we looked at him. I was shocked and Stephanie was trying not to smile.

"No one deserves that." Justin said and then he sighed.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"You're right." Stephanie said and agreed with him.

"What am I supposed to do? Run away?" I asked them.

"You could." Stephanie said and I was now shocked that she had suggested it.

"You are crazy. Your brother would kill me if he found me and then kill you all for helping." I said.

"I'm going to France remember." Stephanie said and I just shook my head.

"I can't put other people in danger because I am unhappy." I said and they sighed.

"It's not a problem." Justin said and I sighed.

"I will be fine… I am sure that Wade will stop being like this." I said and he nodded. Stephanie shrugged. We finally got back and I went back to my room. I was pulling my layers off when Wade appeared behind me. I jumped because I wasn't used to him doing that.

"Where did you go?" he asked me.

"I went riding with Stephanie." I said.

"Who was guarding you?" he asked me. I couldn't tell his mood just yet, but I knew that I couldn't lie.

"Justin." I said and his head snapped us.

"You are not to go near him." He growled as he slapped me. I was shocked, but I didn't fall over. I looked at him with shock and anger.

"What happened to the Wade that helped me in the woods?" I whispered to him.

"He doesn't exist anymore… Kings can be pussies." He said and I looked at him. I knew that power changed people, but this was way beyond what I expected.

"I…" I started to say and he slapped me again. I looked at him and he smirked.

"You learn fast." He said and I nodded. I sucked the blood off my lip and he walked closer to me.

"Victoria, I want you to be my queen, but I want you to also learn your place. I suggest you learn it quickly." He said as he pulled my hair back to make me look up at him. He placed and small kiss on my lips before pushing me to the bed. I just laid there and I heard him walk to the door.

"You aren't leaving here tonight. I will have your food brought to you." he said and slammed the door. I laid there and hoped that the pain subsided. I thought that maybe Stephanie and Justin were right. I needed to run away.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	23. Action

**A/N: I only own Victoria. **

**WWEMegaFan & Animal-Viper-Cena Fan -Thank you for the reviews! I hope that you all had a good holiday. **

**There are only a few chapters left. **

Stephanie POV

I had been watching Victoria go through Wade's abuse and I couldn't take much more. We all knew that he was doing in and none of us liked it. I knew that Mom had tried to talk to Wade about it, but he reminded her that he was king and he could do whatever to whoever.

"I want to hurt him." Justin said as he came into my room. I looked up at him with Paul, John, and Mom.

"What did he do now?" Mom asked him.

"He… didn't listen to her." He said and Mom immediately disappeared.

"We are getting her out of here tonight." Heath said as he appeared. Heath had come around after, but no one had ever said anything to him about him killing father. I still didn't trust him, but we needed help now.

"What's the plan?" Paul asked him.

"We are going to morph her out of here with us and Justin will be waiting for her in the woods. He can't get hurt and he can protect her. He is going to get her out of here. They are going to France." Heath said and Paul nodded.

I knew that Paul and I were leaving in a few days to move to France. I knew that they had a better chance at staying in France than they did staying here.

"Meet here after dark. Stephanie, you sure you want to morph her?" Heath asked me and I nodded.

"Yes, I am." I said and they all nodded.

Linda POV

I appeared outside of Victoria's room. The guard looked upset.

"Go away." I said to him and he ran off. I walked into the room to find Victoria laying on the bed. I couldn't believe that my son had done this to someone. I put my hand on her back and she scooted away from me.

"Victoria, it's alright. I won't let him come back." I said and she looked at me. She had bruises, some were fresh and some were old, on her face and neck.

"I am going to get some water." I said and she nodded.

I had a servant get me some water and sent for Stephanie to come help me. Stephanie appeared a few minutes later as I was helping Victoria clean off. Wade had beat and abused her.

"Can you stay with her?" I asked her and she nodded. I morphed into Wade's room to find him in the middle of having sex with a servant.

"Mother, I don't think you want to see your son in the middle of this." He said as he sent the girl away.

"You're right, I don't, but I also don't like finding the future princess beaten to a pulp." I snapped. He smirked as he pulled his trousers on.

"Well, she should learn her place." He said and I slapped him. He looked upset, but I knew that he would not touch me.

"You know, I chose you because I thought you could be the king that your father wanted you to be… a king with compassion, caring, strength to be a leader and the smarts to know when to use real diplomacy." I said and he sighed.

"Yes, well mother, that was before I realized how many people wanted to walk over the king." He said and I sighed.

"Wade, keep your hands off Victoria. She has to look presentable for the crowning in a few days, plus your wedding. Also, it might keep her from stabbing you while you are sleeping." I told him before going back to Victoria's room.

Victoria POV

Stephanie had helped me to clean up. I was sore and in a lot of pain.

"I'm sorry that he did this to you." She said and I sighed.

"Can you please just get me out of here?" I asked her.

"Yes, tonight. I will come get you." She said and I nodded.

"Rest until then." She said.

I tried to sleep, but I kept having dream of Wade hurting me. I was never more grateful to see the sun go down. I was standing by the window when Stephanie, Heath, and Linda appeared in my room.

"We are taking you to the woods and you will escape from there. Justin is going with you." Heath said and I nodded.

They helped me to get some layers on and Stephanie grabbed me. I closed my eyes and the next thing I knew I was in the woods. I looked around to see Justin, John, Randy, Paul, Linda, and Heath.

"Go straight to the channel. You have a boat waiting. We will see you in France." Linda said and Justin nodded.

I hugged them all and I was so grateful for these people. I came to Randy and he kissed me.

"Be careful." I told him and he smiled at me.

"I will be, but I just want you to be happy." He said and I nodded.

"What will you do if Wade comes after you all?" I asked them as Justin made sure the horses were ready.

"We will take care of him." Heath said and for once I was grateful for Heath.

"We need to go." Justin said and I nodded.

He helped me on the horse and it was very uncomfortable, but I was going to be fine. I wanted far away from that monster. I waved as we left and I looked back again to see them all gone.

"You will be find now." Justin said and I nodded. I just hoped that Wade didn't come after us.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	24. France

**A/N: I only own Victoria. **

**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan -Thank you for the reviews! **

**Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, and added for a favorite or alert. I hope that you enjoyed it. Check out my other stories. **

Victoria POV

I adjusted well to the French countryside. I had been in France for well over 20 years now. I lived in Paris near Stephanie and Paul. I was a wife and mother with Justin still by my side. We started out pretending to be married, but overtime the love grew to be what it is today.

Wade never came after us, although Stephanie said that he went mad a few years after I left. I was glad that he was gone and that he wasn't in my life anymore. I finally stopped having nightmares a few months after we arrived in France. Justin worked with Adam and we became wealth, but I didn't care about wealth… I just wanted happiness. I never imagined that I would be living in another country, with a man that is part animal, but I learned a lot while I was trapped in that castle of horrors. I learned the people are not always what they seem, friends can be in unlikely places, and that you can't settle on doing something because it is good for society. I learned not to care for society and to do what makes me happy.

Justin POV

Life had changed a lot, but I was glad that Victoria was with me in it. I had gotten used to France and Adam granted us asylum as long as I worked with his army. I didn't mind it since it kept Victoria out of harm's way.

I never imagined that I would get the opportunity to fall in love, but life was kind enough to grant me that small joy. I married Victoria after a few months of pretending and she gave me three beautiful sons through life. I knew that in some small way I should thank Wade and Heath for tormenting her because it drove her straight to me. I was glad that life had thrown me some turns and some joys along the way. We had been in France for the last 20 years and I couldn't wait to see what happened in the next 20 years.

**A/N: The End**


End file.
